¿Que son que?¡Pero si los magos no existen!
by Paola Prieto
Summary: La boda de Ron y Hermione. ¿Ron sale huyendo y deja a Hermione en el altar?. ¿Harry y Ginny deciden hacer su viaje de luna de miel, aun que no estan casados de verdad?, ¿Alguien mas se casa y no es del ED?
1. Sueños humedos

**Bueno este es un Fan Fic de Harry/Ginny, aun que tambien es Ron/Hermione..En esta pequeña historia les dare a conocer, como es que Ron y Hermione se casan, Harry y Ginny pasan la primera noche juntos, Draco se ¿enamora de una Muggle?..¿Como le dices al amor de tu vida que eres un mago, cuando ella no cree en esas cosas?..Luna conoce al chico perfecto, pero no esta lista para algo serio, mientras Neville tiene que lidiar con otro problema, ¿la Herbologia o las chicas?. Espero les guste.. :::Paola Prieto:::**

Era una noche como cualquiera del mes de Marzo, oscura y algo calurosa, aun que por momentos helada..En la Madriguera todos dormian profundamente, salvo dos personas, una pelirroja y un chico con ojos de color verde y con lentes redondos..Los dos novios, se besaban demaciado apacionados, mas que en otras ocaciones, no podian o no querian esconder su amor...Por lo menos no esa noche..

Harry y Ginny llevaban horas besandose, pero los besos ya no solo eran en los labios..Harry comenzo a besar a Ginny en el cuello, mientras ella cerraba los ojos por el deseo, se abrazan con verdadero amor..Sus corazon parecian latir uno con el otro..

-..¿De verdad tienes que ir a esa mision?..-Dijo Ginny mientras Harry le besaba al cuello...

-..Si, si no la hago, no podre ser auror..-Dijo Harry con tristeza mientras miraba a Ginny a los ojos, pues tenia que irse a una mision, aun que el chico sabia que solo era una tonta mision, pues no habia nada real, solo una falsa alarma era mas entrenamiento que otra cosa, pero lo que mas le dolia es que no veria a Ginny en un mes..

El cielo comenzo a nublarse y comenzo a llover, los dos chicos corrieron hasta la Madriguera, para ocultarse y taparse de la fuerte lluvia, cuando entraron a la Madriguera, los dos estaban completamente empapados..La ropa se les pegaba al cuerpo, Ginny quien su ropa para dormir de esa noche era blanca y de seda, (**un regalo del 14 de Febrero de Harry**), se le pegaba al cuerpo debido a lo empapada que se encontraba, Harry no pudo evitar notar que Ginny se veia muy hermosa, mas de lo que normalmente se veia..

Ginny comenzo a temblar por el frio, ademas de que estaba empapada, y el agua corria desde su cabello hasta su espalda..Harry comenzaba a notar el frio de Ginny, sobre todo en su cuerpo pues este temblaba, pero sobre todo el frio en las chicas se nota por el pecho (**ya saben los pesones**)..

Harry estaba con la boca abierta pues tenia practicamente la imagen de Ginny desnuda frente a sus ojos, salvo la tela del pijama, (**era un regalo con doble intension, nada tonto el chico**)..Cuando por fin el chico parecia reaccionar fue cuando Ginny le dio las buenas noches y la chica se disponia a subir las escaleras para subir a dormir..

-..Espera, quedate aqui conmigo, 10 minutos..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa picara y con una mirada de suplica..

Ginny sonrio (**sabia perfectamente que esos 10 minutos eran con doble intension, pero no le importo**), se quedo ahi, con su novio, se dedicaron a besarse asi empapados, Harry sin pensarlo comezo a desabotonar la blusa del pijama de Ginny, la chica solo se mordia los labios (**sabia perfectamente a que se arriesgaba**), la chica le quieto la camisa a Harry haciendo que el chico comprendiera que de verdad Ginny queria hacer algo esa noche, algo que lo cambiaria a todo..

La blusa del pijama de Ginny estaba abierta por completo dejando ver los hermosos senos de la chica, pero como la tela se pegaba al cuerpo, los senos de la chica solo los podia ver Harry por medio de la blusa, el chico lentamente se inclino hacia adelante probocando que Ginny terminara acostada sobre el sofa y Harry en sima de ella...La mano derecha de Harry comenzaba a tocar la cintura de Ginny, mientras con la izquierda tocaba el rostro de su novia, Ginny tocaba la espalda desnuda de Harry, el entrenamiento habia echo que Harry, tubiera un cuerpo atletico y bien formado...

Lentamente Harry comienza por besar el cuello de Ginny, para segundos despues terminar bajando peligrosamente por su pecho, hizo un camino de besos desde su menton hasta su vientre, (**todo en linea recta**), la chica aun tenia la blusa puesta, pero como se encontraba abierta dejaba ese "caminito", por el que habia bajado Harry, muy bien formado..

Cuando Harry llego al vientre de Ginny, Harry se detubo por completo...Probocando que Ginny se preocupara, pues Harry se habia detenido en algo que habia pedido 2 meses atras, (**tener relaciones sexuales**), algo no andaba bien..

-..¿Que pasa?..-Dice la chica en voz baja, pues no queria despertar a nadie de su casa, pues si alguien se enteraba de lo que hacian a escondidas estaban en peligro..A Harry, le cortarian partes del cuerpo y a Ginny, un sermon de tres horas..

-..No quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de la situacion para..-Dijo Harry y rapidamente se acomodo para quedar frente a frente con Ginny, la cual le sonreia..

La chica lo habia callado con un beso, uno que despertaria los deseos mas profundos del chico, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo ese beso, Harry estaba incontrolable, no sabia quien era solo que, queria desnudar a la chica que estaba frente a el, lentamente dejo a la chica desnuda frente a el, cuando estubo a unos pocos centimetros de hacerla suya, la chica comenzo a deformarse hasta quedar como RON...El cual tenia su varita en alto apoyada en el pecho de Harry..

Ron decia unas palabras extrañas algo sobre... _Traidor, te doy asilo en mi casa y tu me lo pagas, acostandote con mi hermana, que poca, de verdad que no lo puedo creer... _

Harry Potter desperto muy nervioso, asustado, pues todo habia sido un sueño...Se puso sus lentes y vio a Ron en la otra cama,

despues Draco quien, ¡ESTABA DESPIERTO!, y lo miraba con una sonrisa...

-..Potter, no lo puedo creer, ¿de nuevo tienes sueños humedos?..-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, provocando la ira de Harry, pues no era la primera vez que el chico lo espiaba..

-..Malfoy por que no te ocupas de tus asuntos..-Dijo Harry, afendido..

-..Por que los tuyos son mas emocionantes, ¿dime cual fue esta vez, donde la haces tuya en el baño o en su cuarto?..-Dijo Malfoy acercandose a Harry...

-..No pienso seguirte el juego, no se de que hablas..-Dijo Harry..

-..Bueno por lo que decias, puedo deducir que esta vez si ibas a logralo por que, decias _"Hazme tuyo Ginny, dime vaquero, dime vaquero"..._-Dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa mientras Harry lo miraba serio...-..Esta bien, no hablaste, pero lo que si es que, Ron te torturaba, de eso si estoy seguro...-Dijo de nuevo el rubio, mientras se volvia a dormir..

La mañana del viernes fue tranquila; no habia gente en las calles y el sol radiante brillaba en lo alto del cielo, habia una pequeña pero agradable brisa fresca en el aire que probocaba que el cabello de las personas se moviera..

-..Draco, parece que no hubieras dormido toda la noche..-Dijo Ron mientras miraba al rubio con preocupacion pues los ojos del chico estaban inchados y tenia esas tan llamadas hojeras debajo de los ojos...

-..En serio, ¿que te hace pensar eso?..-Dijo el rubio mirando a Harry con una sonrisa..

-..No lo se tal vez por tus hojeras, deberias dormir mas..-Dijo Hermione...

-..Es lo mismo que yo digo, pero no he podido..-Dijo Draco el cual aun observaba a Harry...

-..Oigan, ya escucharon la nueva, MaGonagall nesecita maestros para la escuela, tal vez tengamos suerte..-Dijo Neville de la nada, mientras parecia leer el profeta el cual estaba camuflajeado por el periodico local de Londres, pues era una zona Muggle..

-..¿Cuales son las vacantes?..-Dijo Hermione mientras Neville parecia leer el articulo..

-..Te divertiste anoche Potter..-Dijo Malfoy muy cerca de Ginny y le cerro el ojo a Harry..

-..¿De que habla?..-Dijo Ginny, pues no entendia nada..

-..Es que tuve una pesadilla, por eso..-Dijo Harry, con algo de odio..

-..Ah!!..-Dijo la pelirroja..

Para cuando el desayuno habia acabado, los 6 chicos se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos, aun no era oficial pues aun tenian

entre 19 y 20 años, y aun no tenian licencia de ejercer, eran solo los novatos...No les pagaban, por lo menos no lo que merecian..Por dejarlo de este modo, era su año de servicio social, claro que para algunos serian mas de 2 años..Pero eso por el momento no importaba..

Harry se fue al Ministerio pues el chico, ya casi era auror..Ginny se fue a San Mungo, pues queria ser Sanadora..Draco queria el puesto de Pociones, pero por el momento no podia pues, tenia asuntos que antender, ademas de que el puesto en la escuela de Howgarts, aun estaba ocupado, asi que el chico tenia que trabajar como cualquier Muggle, trabajaba en una escuela para niños menores de 6 años...Neville daba algunas clases particulares a los pequeños Magos que aun no entraban a la escuela, les daba su materia preferida la Herbologia, el chico estaba tras el puesto, y no pensaba quedarse sin el..Hermione habia decidio ser maestra de Transformaciones y hacia los mismo que Neville, daba clases particulares, sobre todo a los hijos de padres Muggles..Ron se habia decido por el Quidittch, preferia ser profesor, que jugador...Luna, estaba acargo de algunas investigaciones sobre cosas raras, haciendo que la chica viajara mucho, era algo asi como una reportera, claro para el diario de su padre, el Quisquilloso..

-..¡Buenos dias, Harry!..-Dice una voz al momento de que el chico entro al Ministerio, se habia encontrado con Arthur Weasley quien tenia una amplia sonrisa en el rostro..

-..¡Buenos dias, señor Weasley!..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, pues el hombre ademas de ser el padre de su mejor amigo, darle asilo en su casa y ser compañero de trabajo, era el padre de su novia..Tenia que dar una buena impresion, sobre todo ahora que la relacion que tenian Harry y Ginny, estaba apunto de subir de nivel..

-..Tengo buenas, y malas noticias..¿Cual quieres oir primero..?..-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa algo timida..

-..Las malas..-Dijo Harry dudando de eso..

-.Bueno, parece ser que encontraron la marca de ya-sabes-quien..En Brasil..-Dijo el hombre el voz baja..

-..¿Quieres decir que Voldemort, esta en Brasil?..-Dijo Harry esperanzado pues queria desacerse del tipo sobre todo, ahora que ya habia encontrado los demas Horrocrux...-¿Pero si esas son las malas, cuales son las buenas?..

-..Que iras a la mision, consegui que entres..-Dijo el señor Weasley entregandole unas hojas..

-..¡Perfecto!..-Dijo Harry observando los papeles..-¿Cuando me voy?..

-..Dentro de unas horas..-Dijo el señor Weasley..

-..Bien, tengo que preparar todo..-Dijo Harry y dejo al señor Weasley, mientras el chico iba con los demas aurores..

Mientras Harry parecia estar listo para la mision de su vida, Ginny comenzaba a entrar a San Mungo...

-...Weasley, llegas temprano, dime, ¿Potter y tu terminaron?..-Dijo una voz, era la jefa de la chica, Any Brown, a esta mujer le caia mal Harry, pues decia que Ginny merecia algo mejor que un chico famoso, solo por una cicatriz que le habia quedado, al enfrentarse al mago oscuro, cuando solo tenia un año de edad y sin nada de magia habia conseguido salir libre de ese encuentro, ella no le daba el credito a Harry, pues estaba segura de que Harry, no habia vencido solo a Voldemort, si no que alguien lo habia ayudado, claro que la mujer no sabia la verdad...De que Lily Evans, lo habia vencido con el simple echo de amar a su propio hijo..

-..No, es que, Harry tenia cosas que hacer..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Oh!!, pense que este seria mi dia de suerte, ¿no has considerado, buscarte otro novio?..Por ejemplo, Mike..-Dijo Any..

-..¿Mike?..-Dijo Ginny, mirando hacia el otro lado, pues estaba un chico rubio, apuesto pero algo superficial, le importaba mucho la imagen...-No es mi tipo..

-..GINNY..-Mike el chico rubio habia observaba a Ginny y la habia saludado...El chico de verdad era todo un galan, pero Ginny solo tenia ojos para Harry..

-..¡Hola, Mike!..-Dijo Ginny fingiendo una sonrisa..

-..Pero que hermosa te vez hoy..-Dijo el chico acercandose a la pelirroja..

-..¡Gracias!, Lo mismo me dijo Harry esta mañana...-Dijo Ginny sabia que al nombrar a Harry el chico se alejaria..

-..Si, Potter, ¿De verdad que no se que le viste?..Claro tal vez la cicatriz..-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona..

-..Hay algo que tu no sabes, pero se llama amor, eso hace que dos personas totalmente distintas se unan..-Dijo otro voz detras de los dos, era la salvacion de Ginny, su mejor amigo en todo San Mungo, Jonathan, el chico era muy alto y de cabello negro..

Mike complendio de imnedianto el comentario y se fue...

-..¡Gracias!..-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa..

-..Ya sabes que para eso estoy..-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa..

Los dos, comenzaron con su ronda de practica, los dos aun era estudiantes..Draco Malfoy ya habia llegado a su trabajo el chico daba clases de pintura...

-..¡Draco!..Que bueno que llegas hay una nueva maestra, es Psicologa, tienes que mostrarle el lugar...-Dijo unos de los compañeros de trabajo del chico..

-..¿Tengo que hacerlo?..-Dijo el rubio molesto pues lo menos que necesitaba era eso..

-..Si, eres el unico que esta libre..

-..Bien, lo hare, ¿donde esta?..

-..En Direccion..

El rubio chico se apresuro a llegar al lugar, maldecia en su cabeza, pues no entendia por que el tenia que trabajar con Muggles, cuando todos los demas lo hacian con magos...Y para colmo ahora tenia que, mostrarle a una Muggle la escuela..No es que le calleran mal, es solo que, no soportaba estar con ellos...Sobre todo cuando algunos se sentian superiores, claro que el se sentia superior al ser diferente...

_-..Debo pensar bien, que otra broma puedo hacerle a Potter, mira que cambiarle el sueño, por otro, fue perfecto Draco, eres un genio...Pero necesito algo mas que Ron, tal vez todos los Weasley.._

El rubio hacia planes en su cabeza, cuando estubo a punto de tocar la puerta del lugar, esta se abrio y una chica con el cabello cafe oscuro y ojos azules salio del lugar..Era la Psiclogo, era toda una belleza..

_-..No lo puedo creer, si esta es la chica a la que tengo que mostrarle la escuela, juro que no hare nada encontra de Potter..-_Decia Draco en su cabeza..Mientras con la boca abierta miraba a la mujer, que estaba frente a el...

-..¡Malfoy!..Ella es Cindy Trent, tendras que mostrarle la escuela, ¿puedes hacerlo?..-Dijo el director desde adentro de la oficina..

-..Claro, no hay problema..-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa...-¡Vamos!..-Dijo el rubio como todo un caballero, le ayudo con sus cosas..Solo llevaba unos libros..

Minutos despues la chica ya conocia a la perfeccion la escuela...

-..Vaya, esto es mejor que una visita guiada al museo..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa para el rubio, quien no podia o no queria reaccionar, pues la chica de verdad era hermosa...

-_..Es hermosa, graciosa, perfecta se rie de tus chistes, pero es Muggle..._-..Si, lo se..-Dijo Draco con lentitud, y sin darse cuenta habia dicho eso ultimo...

-..Asi que das, clases de Pintura, wow, yo siempre quizo enseñarme pero, nunca lo logre, solo hago, palitos y bolitas..-Dijo la chica..

-..Puedo enseñarte, no es dificil..-Dijo el rubio, no queria desperdiciar esa oportunidad, pero aun en su cabeza resonaban las palabras..._-ES MUGGLE, MUGGLE..-_

Mientras Draco peracia conseguir una cita, con su "DIOSA DEL AMOR", Neville tenia serios problemas...

-..Neville, tienes que decirle..-Dijo Ron, estaba apoyando a su amigo, pues el chico parecia dispuesto en algo..

-..¿Es que no se como?..-Dijo Neville, con tristeza..

-..Mira, dile que sera por un tiempo, que podran verse los fines de semana...-Dijo Hermione..

Neville se acerco lentamente a una chica de cabello rubio y hermosa, era Gabrielle (la hermana menor de Fleur), la chica estaba

probandose unos aretes, en una tienda en el centro de Londres...

-..¡Hola!..-Dijo Neville, timidamente..Pero con una sonrsia, al ver que Gabrielle lo observaba contenta, el chico tenia una rosa blanca justo en su brazo izquierdo, que estaba pegado a la espalda, (como ocultando la rosa)..

-..¡Hola!..-Dijo la chica, mientras dejaba los aretes..

-..Te traje esto..-Dijo Neville completamente rojo, mientras le daba la rosa..

-..¡Gracias!...-Dijo la chica...

-..Bueno, yo, veraz, estos meses, que hemos salido, han sido...-Dijo Neville, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Gabrielle ya lo habia besado en los labios..

-..Perfectos..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa..

-..¿En serio?..-Dijo Neville el chico, no podia creer lo que escuchaba..

-..Si..-Dijo la chica con otro beso para Neville...

-..¿Y, como lo tomo?..-Dijo Ron, despues de unos minutos de que Neville habia regresado con Ron y Hermione..

-..No pude, se lo dire despues..-Dijo Neville mirando asi atras, mientras Gabrielle lo esperaba..-Adios...-

-..No lo puedo creer, no se lo dijo..-Dijo Ron, mientras tomaba de la mano a Hermione...

-..No, no se lo dijo..-Dijo la castalla con una sonrisa..

**Bien, se que no es mucho, pero necesito saber que les parece, si les gusta, pues publico lo demas, en fin..**

**Le dire, esta es una pequeña historia, (_relacionada con mi version del libro 7), _en esta les contare, como es que Draco se enamora de una Muggle, Ron y Hermione se casan, siiii...Neville se enamora de Gabrielle, Luna conoce al amor de su vida, Ginny y Harry, pasan la primera de muchas noches juntos...**

**Dejen comentarios, por favor se los ruego..**


	2. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

**Bien este es el capitulo numero 2.. Creo que este fic sera largo, tengo mucho material, jeje...**

Ron y Hermione caminan por el centro de Londres, ya habian preparado una cita para ver a MacGonagall, pues querian los puestos de profesorado en la escuela, y no pensaban perderlos por nada del mundo, los dos novios iban tomados de la mano, Neville y Gabrielle iban a delante de ellos...

-..No lo puedo creer, ella queria a Harry, pero despues quiere a Neville, ¿ya no entiendo nada?..-Decia Ron, mientras miraba a los dos tortolos, delante de el...

-..Bueno, supongo que, Neville tiene algo que no tiene Harry..-Dijo Hermione mientras sonreia y miraba a su amigo con su novia...

-..Si, ¿supongo?...-Dijo Ron, despues se quedo callado...-¿Ya pensaste cual seria el regalo perfecto, para Charlie y Melinda?..-Dijo el pelirrojo, cuando estaban en una tienda de regalos de boda, pues el hermano mayor de Ron se casaba en una semana..Y aun no tenia ni idea de cual seria el regalo perfecto para la ocacion...

-..Bueno, estube pensando, Harry y Ginny ya compraron unas sabanas de seda, no podemos regalas lo mismo, Neville y Gabrielle, pues unos aretes para Melinda..-Dijo la castalla, señalando a los dos chicos que estaban frente a ella, viendo unas copas...(**estaban en la misma tienda**)..-Draco les hara un retrato, Luna pues no se, pero estoy segura de que es algo raro..-Dijo con una sonrisa, imaginandose a un animal extraño que solo Luna podria ver...

-..¿Crees que esto sea bueno?..-Dijo Ron, mirando hacia la otra tienda donde habian muchas cosas para bebes..

-..No lo se, si les damos eso, todos pensaran que son padres..-Dijo Hermione imaginando el gran desastre que harian al dar una cuna para bebe..

-..Pero podrian necesitarla tarde o temprano, ¿no?..-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa..

-..Dile eso a tu madre..-Dijo Hermione, mientras observaba un juego de te, muy caro..

Horas despues aun no sabian que comprar, pues no tenian muchas opciones, pues ya todos les habian dado algo, y no querian dar lo mismo que los otros...Cuando Harry y Ginny llegaron a la hora de la comida todas las dudas, se les fueron...

-..Que tal, un comedor..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿Un comedor?..-Comentaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo, pues no habian pensado en eso..

-..¿O un juego de te?..-Dijo Ginny...-No espera, eso ya lo dieron los gemelos..

Para cuando su hora de comida se habia acabado, Harry regreso al Ministerio, Ginny aun tenia una hora, asi que se quedo con su hermano, tratando de ayudar..Neville, Hermione y Grabrielle, ya se habian ido...Pues tenian que irse a probar el traje y el vestido para la boda...

-..Mira sea lo que sea, estara bien..-Dijo Ginny, mientras trataba de ayudar a su hermano quien se veia preocupado..

-..Ginny la verdad es que, yo ya tengo el regalo, pero no le digas a Hermione...-Dijo Ron despues de unos minutos, cuando los dos hermanos estaban de nuevo en una tienda...

-..¿Que?..-Dijo Ginny, pues no podia creerlo...

-..Mira, lo que sudece es que, veraz, necesito que me ayudes..-Dijo el pelirrojo, suplicando ayuda a su hermana...

-..¿Yo, en que?..

-..Bien, veraz quiero, proponerle matrimonio a Hermione, y necesito saber cual anillo le gusta, para darselo..

-...¿Vas a casarte?..¡Vaya!, ¿pero yo en que te ayudo?..

-..Bueno, con lo del anillo..

-..Supongo que tengo que hacerle de espia, ¿no?..-Dijo la chica..

-..Si..-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa...

Esa misma noche todos estaban en la Madriguera repasando algunas cosas de la boda...

Mientras los señores Weasley, y los novios veian los ultimos detalles, Ginny comenzaba con su plan..

-..Hermione, este es ¿lindo?..-Dijo la pelirroja, mientras estaban en su cuarto, viendo una revista sobre cosas para las novias...Le habia mostrado en ese momento un chico muy guapo que acompañaba a la modelo que era la novia en la foto..

Hermione solo sonrio, pues su amiga estaba comparando a los modelos hombres, con Harry..

-..Mira, si tubiera lentes y una cicatriz, seria el hombre perfecto..-Dijo Ginny, mientras le hacia una modificacion a la foto, practicamente le quito la cabeza al modelo y le puso la de Harry...-¿Oye, si tu fueras ella?..-Dijo Ginny cambiando la pagina, y encontro una de unos novios en el altar, con el vestido y el traje, (**que era lo que vendia la revista**)..-¿Como te gustaria que fuera el anillo?..-Dijo Ginny, tratando de sacar la platica de la nada..

-..Bueno, no lo se, no me he interesado por eso..-Dijo Hermione..

-..¡Por favor!...Ahora resulta que no, Hermione tu y yo sabes perfectamente que estas esperando a que Ron te proponga matrimonio..-Dijo la pelirroja...

-..Bueno, si, pero..

-..Pero que, ¿no querras decir que el que mi hermano te proponga matrimonio es imposible cierto?..-Dijo la pelirroja molesta, pero sobre todo divertida pues sabia que al decir eso Hermione confesaria...

-..No, es que, no se, el anillo no importa, lo que importa es, bueno, tu sabes..-Dijo la castalla...

-..¿No, no se?..-Dijo Ginny divertida ya no soportaba mas pero tenia que, pues habia prometido a su hermano ayudarlo sin que Hermione se enterara de nada...

-..Bueno, tu sabes, el...Dormir juntos..-Dijo Hermione mientras bajaba la voz...

Ginny se quedo soprendida, (**no es que eso fuera malo, ya que ella pensaba hacer lo mismo con Harry**), era solo que, queria molestar a Hermione..

-..¿En serio?, mira si no fuera mi hermano el que te hace.. Bueno ya sabes, te interrogaria, pero... No quiero ni imaginarlo..-Dijo Ginny, mientras hacia muecas con la cara..Y volvia a lo suyo (**con los modelos al estilo Harry Potter**)..-¿Pero si, mi hermano no se, llegara a proponerte Matrimonio, tu, como te imaginas que seria?..No es que, yo sepa algo, es solo que, es una pregunta..-Dijo Ginny mientras se cubria con la revista...Sabia que al hacer esa pregunta, su amiga sospecharia, asi que de inmediato trato de quitarle cualquier duda a Hermione..

-..Bueno, la verdad es que, he soñado con que, Ron me proponga matrimonio no se, volando..-Dijo Hermione mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, y besaba una foto de Ron...(**Algo cursi lo admito, pero conosco personas que hacen eso**)..

-..Bien ya se como, pero ¿el anillo?..-Dijo un deseperado Ron, horas despues ya todos estaban dormidos, solo los dos hermanos charlaban escondidos en la cocina de la Madriguera..

-..En eso estoy, no es tan facil de verdad, tengo que encontrar las palabras para que Hermione no sospeche de nada...-Dijo Ginny, mientras miraba a todos lados, pues podia que Hermione estubiera ahi..Escuchando todo...

-..Bueno ya tengo el como, pero sin el anillo es nada..Hermana tienes que ayudarme...-Dijo Ron, antes de subir y dejar a Ginny abajo...Cuando la chica estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, Draco parecia molesto e iba a dormir en el sofa..

-..Oh!, no sabia que estabas aqui..-Dijo el rubio con algo de sueño...

-..Baje por un poco de agua, y ya me voy..-Dijo ella y se dirigio a las escaleras

-..Yo que tu, no subo..-Dijo el rubio justo antes de que Ginny pisara el primer escalon..

-..¿Por que?..-Dijo Ginny mirando al rubio...Sin enteder en lo absoluto..

-..Bueno, Potter tiene sueños humedos...-Dijo el chico mientras se acomodaba para dormir..

-..¿Era completamente necesario saber eso?..¿Ademas que tiene que Harry, tenga esos sueños, yo no durmo con el?..-Dijo la chica..(**Pero si bien que, quiere..**)

-..Si, ya se que, tu y Potter nada, pero como esta algo insoportable, Ron se fue a dormir con Granger..Tu y yo sabemos que esos no duermen..-Dijo el rubio, era verdad todos en esa casa, (**salvo los señores Weasley**), sabian que estos dos, dormian juntos desde el septimo año en la escuela..(**Los unicos que vivian aun en la Madriguera eran, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, y Draco.. Claro ademas de los señores Weasley**)...

-..¿Y que propones que duerma en la cocina..?..-Dijo Ginny divertida..

-..No lo se, yo no soy tu padre, duerme donde se te de la gana..-Dijo Draco, guiñandole un ojo a Ginny..-Yo no dire nada..-Dijo por ultimo mientras se dormia..

Ginny no lo penso dos veces y entro al cuarto donde estaba Harry..

-..Asi resives a tu novia...-Dijo Ginny, pues al momento de entrar, le cayo en sima una almohada, en la cabeza por parte de Harry, es que el chico pensaba que era Draco.. (**¿Pues que le habra echo el rubio?..**)..

-..Ginny, lo siento, es que, pense que eras Malfoy..-Dijo Harry, ayudando a su novia a sentarse en la cama, (**su cama, nada menso**)...

-..¿Malfoy, que te hizo?..-Dijo la chica divertida mientras se recostaba en la cama, y se desabotonaba primeros botones del pijama, pues hacia algo de calor...

Harry la observaba con lujuria..-Pues, es que, estabamos, mm, mejor no hablemos de el, ¿que haces aqui?..-Dijo el chico, mientras observaba como su novia comenzaba a desabotonarse mas la blusa, pues de verdad hacia calor..

-..Ron esta con Hermione, y no quiero estar ahi, son muy ruidosos..-Dijo la chica, con una sonrisa..-¿Puedo dormir contigo?..-Dijo la chica con pena..

-..¿Do-do..Dor, dormir, aqui..?..-Dijo el chico, al principio dudo de eso, pues jamas creyo que Ginny le pidiera eso..-..Claro..-Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa...Se humedecio los labios y se acerco a Ginny, ella solo sonrio y se acerco mas a Harry, se besaron lento, cuando se separaron, Harry le beso la frente a Ginny y se fue a dormir a la cama de Ron..La chica solo lo observaba extrañada, pues Harry tenia la oportunidad de desnudarla y no habia echo eso.. (**Pero que le sucede a este niño**)..-..¡Buenas noches!..-Dijo el chico, mientras se cubria con la sabana..

-..¡¿Buenas noches?!..-Dijo la chica, dudando en decir eso...¿Que era lo que pasaba con Harry, se comportaba como si no quisiera, tener a Ginny entre sus brazos?...La chica se quedo observando el techo de la habitacion, mientras se acomodaba la almohada..

_-..Harry eres un IDIOTA, tienes a Ginny aqui, puedes hacerle lo que quieras, pero que es lo que haces, te alejas, eres un COVARDE..-_Decia la mente del chico, mientras miraba hacia la cama de Ginny, (**bueno en realidad era su cama**), observaba como Ginny tenia la mirada perdida sobre el techo, Harry sin dudarlo saco su varita y empezo a escribir cosas en el techo...

"¿Estas dormida?.."

Las letras aparecieron en el techo y la pelirroja saco su varita, parecian mandarse mensajes, (**pero si estaban a unos pocos centimentros**)...

"No.. ¿Por que?.."

"..Bueno, es que...No se si esto este bien"..

"¿De que hablas?"..

"¿Que es, exactamente lo que quieres que suceda esta noche?.."

Harry habia dudado unos minutos en hacer esa pregunta, cuando aparecio en el techo, Ginny se asusto, y observo hacia la cama de donde estaba Harry, el chico estaba levantado, y observaba a Ginny...La chica se levanto de la cama, se quedo sentada justo como Harry se encontraba.. No hablaron los primeros minutos, solo se observaban a los ojos... Y despues bajaban la mirada.. Se encontraban apenados..

**Parece que esta noche, sera para ellos solos.. ¿O tal vez no?.. ¿QUIEREN SABER QUE PASARA, NO SE DESPEGUEN?.. Bueno, si haganlo, por que, me tardare por lo menos una semana para que quede bien, jeje.. NOS LEEMOS LUEGO..**


	3. Ser o no ser un mago

**Capitulo 3... Les va a encantar.. ¿Espero?... No quiero escribir los detalles sucios, (_supongo que con eso, ya saben a que me refiero ademas de lo que va a pasar.. _Accion mucha accion.. Jejeje :P**

_**Capitulo 3..**_

**Ser o no ser un mago**

Harry y Ginny se miraban apenados, se sentian como unos idiotas frente a frente, cada uno sabia que era lo que queria que sucediera esa noche, pero no querian decirlo por temor... El lugar estaba en completo silencio, sin darse cuenta se sonrieron y el chico, se dio el valor, camino lentamente hacia la cama donde se encontraba Ginny, la chica sonreia como tratando de darse valor, pero sobre todo de darle valor a Harry, el cual se sento aun lado mientras la chica se humedecia los labios esperando a que el hablara.. El chico se encontraba muy nervioso, las manos le sudaban, las piernas le temblaban, la voz parecia desaparecer, no tenia idea de que iba a decir, estaba seguro de lo que queria, pero Ginny, ¿queria lo mismo?, por alguna razon estaba ahi, ¿o tal vez no?.. **_Adolecentes, se complican la vida de mas... _**

-..¿Que es lo que esperas de mi?..-Dijo Harry nervioso y con la mirada agachada.. No sabia si la pregunta era la correcta, tampoco si Ginny le responderia.. Se quedo callado con la mirada hacia el piso, tenia miedo de ver la reaccion de Ginny.. Sin darse cuenta una mano calido tomo la suya...

-..Amor..-Dijo Ginny mientras tomaba su mano, el chico sonrio, esa pequeña caricia le daba el valor para observar a Ginny, sus miradas se encontraron, se quedaron asi unos minutos observandose, ninguno decia nada, solo se observaban, lentamente se fueron acercando mas y mas, hasta besarse.. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban recostados sobre la cama, Harry arriba de Ginny, (**aun tenian la ropa no sean mal pensados**), la chica tocaba la espalda de Harry mientras se besaban, nunca dejaron de besarse y de amarse, sentian algo en el corazon al estar asi de cerca (**sin mencionar la extrana sencasion en la piel**), Ginny le quito la camisa a Harry y se miraron a los ojos, cada vez que pasan a algo mas serio se miraban, como esperando la aprovacion del otro, los besos y caricias fueron lentas, no querian que el momento se acabara tan rapido, pues era la primera vez de ambos.. Querian recordarlo por el resto de sus vidas, querian grabar cada caricia y cada sencasion en sus mentes...

Era como si los dos, estubieran concectados de alguna manera en sus cabezas, sabian que queria el otro, pero sobre todo, significaba lo mismo para ambos estar asi, amandose de otra forma, sabian que nada seria igual, todo seria mejor...

Cuando los dos estubieron "casi desnudos", a ambos les ganaron los nervios, tantos eran los nervios que comezaron a reir, pero nunca dejaron de mirarse, Harry habia echo un hechizo para que no los escucharan, podian reir todo lo que quisieran nadie los escucharia, no queria que nadie en esa casa se diera cuenta, no querian ser descubiertos, no en algo tan bello, para ellos era la mejor forma de demostrar el amor que sentian en ese momento.. Todo el amor que sentian desde antes y ahora podian demostrarlo, era su noche, su momento, el lugar..

La noche continuo al igual que los besos y las caricias.. (**OMITO LOS DETALLES SUCIOS, MEJOR IMAGINEN..**)...

Cuando su amor parecia a ver llegado al final, se abrazaron, Ginny reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y el chico la abraza como si no quisiera que ella se fuera de ahi, no queria perderla, en ese momento se imagino todo lo que le esperaba, una vida a lado de su novia, ¡Tal vez esposa!.. Se sentia poderoso, por el amor que le tenia a Ginny, ademas del que ella le tenia a Harry, sintio que Ginny era su gran amor, ¡Ya lo habia pensado antes, claro que lo habia pensado!, pero hasta ahora habia sentido lo que esas palabras significaban, ella era completamente suya, no queria que nadie la tubiera, que la mirara, incluso que ella le sonriera a alguien mas, pero sabia que ella no miraba a los demas como lo miraba a el, pues el amor de ambos se lograba observar con ese brillo especial que tenian los ojos, cada vez que nombraban al otro.. (**Es cierto, aun que suene tonto cuando estas enamorado o ilucionado, tus ojos tienen a brillar**).. Al estar con ella se sentia invensible, casi inmortal, tanto como para vencer en ese momento al propio Voldemort, incluso a la muerte..

Se queradon dormidos, se sentian seguros, como si una fuerza invensible los protegiera, ¿el amor? penso Harry, el amor puede hacer cualquier cosa.. No tenia dudas, el amor de verdad podia salvarlo de Voldemort... En cierta parte se lo debia a Dumbledore, pues gracias a su tan, "extraña charla", se habia dado cuenta de que iba a dejar todo lo que en ese momento le hacia bien.. Todo lo que ahora le daba fuerzas para vivir... Sus amigos y el amor... La familia, con los Weasley siempre se habia sentido bien, sus tios siempre lo habian tratado mal, pero despues lo habian respetado, no sabia si decir amado, por que no estaba seguro, pero lo unico que sabia era que ahora las cosas eran diferentes, todo despues de la muerte de Dumbledore habia sido diferente..

La mañana del sabado fue tranquila, Harry se habia despertado antes que todos en esa casa para despertar a Ginny, no queria ser descuebierto por Draco o Ron, estaria muerto si Ron se enteraba y Draco lo molestaria, beso tranquilamemte a su novia, la chica sonrio mientras abria los ojos.. La luz del Sol parecia verse a lo lejos..

-..¡Buenos dias!..¿Dormiste bien?..-Dijo Harry al oido de Ginny.. La chica sonrio y con un simple beso contesto.. Para ella habia sido la mejor noche de toda su vida y las que le faltaban...

-..Sera mejor que me vaya antes de que Ron nos vea...-Dijo la chica mientras tomaba su ropa del piso, aun se cubria con la sabana, Harry la observaba con una sonrisa, se sentia feliz, diferente, pero al fin de cuentas feliz, antes de salir, la chica le dio un pequeño beso y se fue a tomar un baño.. El chico se quedo tumbado en la cama hasta que la luz del Sol entro por la ventana dandole en el rostro, despues la puerta se abrio y era Draco.. El rubio se veia descansado y contento.. ¿Por que?..

-..No tienes que agradecerme..-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa al ver la cama de Harry y la cama de Ron, la cual se encontraba como si nadie hubiera dormido ahi, Harry estaba tapado con la sabana, mientras toda, pero toda su ropa se encontraba en el piso..

-..¿No se de que hablas?..-Dijo Harry mientras tomaba su ropa y arreglaba la cama con la varita...

-..Lo que haya pasado esta noche, descuida no dire nada..-Dijo el rubio.. Harry se quedo en seco mientras pasaba por la puerta para ir a tomar un baño, no sabia si habia escuchado bien, Draco no lo molestaria... ¿Algo raro le sucedia al rubio?..

-..¿Que es lo que sucede, te conosco, no eres asi, nunca eres asi, al menos que quieras un favor?..-Dijo Harry mirando a Draco a los ojos, mientras Ron entraba al cuarto con una sonrisa en los labios...

_-..¿De verdad quieres que lo diga Potter?..¿Piensa Ron acaba de llegar?..¡Ya te lo dije no vi nada!.._

En la cabeza de Harry parecia a ver entrado Draco, el rubio solo mandaba miradas hacia Ron, quien estaba buscando ropa limpia, despues el rubio salio de la habitacion...

_-..Bueno Draco, prometiste que no molestarias a Potter, tienes que cumplir ademas, tienes otras cosas mas importantes en la cabeza... _

Horas despues estaban desayunando como era sabado los chicos no tenian trabajo, estarian todo el dia en casa.. La señora Weasley se habia ido de compras con Melinda y Charlie pues faltaban pocas cosas para la boda, ademas de pocos dias.. Y el señor Weasley se habia ido al Ministerio.. Harry y Ginny se mandaban miraditas y sonrisas.. Pues en sus mentes pasaba los momentos que habian sentido juntos unas horas atras..

-..Las tortugas, ¿de verdad vuelan?..-Decia Ron para todos los presentes..

-..¿Quien te dijo eso?..-Dijo Hermione todos estaban desayunando..

-..Fred..-Dijo Harry divertido al ver la cara de confusion de Ron..

-..No le creas todo lo que te diga..-Dijo Ginny con seriedad y golpeando en las costillas a Harry pues el chico sonreia..

-..Pero, ¿Vuelan?..-Dijo Ron..

-..¡Claro que no, no vuelan..-Dijo Hermione..

-..No le mientas Hermione, las tortugas de verdad vuelan yo las he visto...-Dijo otra voz y era Luna, la chica se habia asomado por la ventana que habia en la cocina.. Por donde las lechuzas entraban.. Hermione solo sonrio, pues Luna comenzaba a decir sus locas ideas..De nuevo.. Se notaba cuando Luna estaba en casa..

-..¿Que tal Mexico?..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Bien, pero hace mucho calor, la gente es amigable, pero algunas veces ruidosa.. ¡Hey!, ¿estas despierto?..-Dijo Luna mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a contar, despues observo a Draco el chico no comia, parecia como dormido, no parpadeaba.. La chica le paso la mano por la cara y este ni cuenta se dio..-¿Que le pasa?..-Dijo la chica de nuevo, mientras desayunaba.. Todos observaron a Draco el chico solo suspiro y comenzo a desayunar, mientras parecia dibujar algo.. Parecia un retrato...

_-..Los ojos que tienen son perfectos, los labios son rojos como fresas, ¿sabran a fresas?.._

Pensaba el rubio mientras hacia un retrato de Cindy..

Comenzaron de nuevo con su charla sobre las tortugas voladoras, pero entonces el rubio los interrumpio..

-..Bueno, ¿las tortugas vuelan o no?..-Dijo Ron desesperado de nuevo..

-..Que no Ron, no vuelan, y no las has visto Luna..-Dijo Hermione, pero antes de que Luna contestara hablo mas fuerte..

-..¿No creen que la vida es perfecta?..-Dijo Draco de la nada con una tonta sonrisa...Y un suspiro..- El amor es perfecto..

Todos dejaron de comer, no podian creer lo que el rubio habia dicho.. ¿EL AMOR?, Draco estaba enamorado.. **_¡ERA EL FIN DEL MUNDO!.. Bueno no tanto, pero si era extraño.._**

-..¿Que es lo que acabas de decir?...-Dijo Ron con cara de confusion, mas de la que ya tenia por las ¿tortugas voladoras?..

-..Que el amor es bello...-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, se levanto de la mesa y se dirigio a bañarse, todo el dia se la paso cantando...

-..¿No creen que esta algo raro?..-Dijo Ginny, mientras observaba a lo lejos a Draco que cortaba ¿flores?... De verdad, que estaba raro..

-..Raro ya es.. Pero da miedo..-Dijo Ron, mientras miraba con terror, pero con malicia al rubio, pues podria desquitarse de todo lo que le habia echo, unos meses atras..

-..¿Creen que este enamorado?..-Dijo Hermione, de la nada todo observaron al rubio, despues parpadearon y comenzaron a reir, era imposible..

-..¿Draco enamorado, no lo se, no me lo imagino?..-Dijo Luna, probocando la risa de todos..

_-..Por eso se comporta tan raro..-_Decia la cabeza de Harry, mientras observaba esa mirada y sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, el ojiverde reconocia el amor a kilomentros... Draco de verdad estaba enamorado.. ¿Pero de quien?... ¿Quien podia enamorarse de Draco, no es que fuera un desastre en el amor?.. Pero todas las chicas con las que trataba de salir lo rechazaban al saber que era Draco Malfoy.. El unico sospechoso de la muerte de Dumbledore, bueno al unico sospechoso que habian atrapado..

La noche se acerco y con eso la cita de Draco... Bueno en realidad no era una cita, solo era una salida en grupo, pero para el rubio era el momento de demostrar lo bueno que era.. ¿Claro si es que, era bueno?.. ¿Y en que era bueno?.. Bueno el rubio sabia que tenia que demostrarle a todos, que podia conseguir una cita, pero sobre todo de conseguir pareja para la boda de Melinda pues la chica ya le habia dicho que si no conseguia pareja terminaria con alguna prima solterona, de parte de la chica.. Y la unica prima solterona era una de 45 años, que tenia muchos gatos.. No queria imaginarse bailando con una señora con olor a comida para gatos.. ¿Por eso tanto interes en Cindy?.. Bueno en realidad le gustaba, la chica era hermosa, tenia que admitirlo, pero era Muggle.. Bueno solo tendria que verla hasta la boda, despues de eso, adios para siempre.. Eso era lo que pensaba el rubio, pero las cosas no iban a ser tan facil..

El rubio se habia arreglado demaciado, ropa limpia y planchada, se habia peinado, incluso perfumado.. Y llevaba una flor en la mano.. Salio con una sonrisa en los labios de la Madriguera..

-..¿Por que tan arreglado Malfoy?..-Dijo Harry antes de que el rubio saliera de la habitacion..

-..Por nada Potter, por nada, mejor ocupate de tus asuntos..-Dijo el rubio mientras daba las buenas noches a todos en la Madriguera, hasta beso en la mejilla a la señora Weasley..

La salida en grupo era con los compañeros de trabajo de la escuela, habian ido a ver una pelicula de accion... Se la pasaron charlando y riendo.. En cierta parte el rubio se sentia bien con esa compañia, pero le encantaba mas la que le brindaba Cindy.. La noche se acerco a su fin al igual que la salida en grupo..Todos habian salido con esposas(os), Draco y Cindy eran los unicos solteros, se sentian algo incomodos al estar rodeados de gente besandose y mimandose.. Cuando todas las mujeres fueron al baño, (**como de costrumbre si va una, van todas**), los hombres se quedaron solos, charlando mientras la mujeres se tardaban..

-..Malfoy, di la verdad, te gusta Trent..-Dijo uno de los compañeros de trabajo, que era maestro de primer año, de nombre Peter..

-..Bueno, es linda, pero no es mi tipo..-Dijo el rubio fingiendo, en realidad si era su tipo, bueno la chica seria perfecta si fuera bruja..

-..¿Y cuales son los de tu tipo?..-Dijo Alex, era esposo de una compañera de trabajo de segundo año..

-..Pues..-El rubio se quedo callado..-_Que huze magia por ejemplo.._-Que le guste nadar..-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa..

-..¡Por favor!, mira si no estubiera casado, creeme ya le habria pedido una cita, aprovecha estan los dos solteros..-Dijo otro de los compañeros de trabajo, Leo el daba clase de Deportes..

Mientras ellos tenian su charla, las mujeres en el baño tenian otra..

-..Oye, Cindy, Draco es lindo ¿no?..-Dijo la maestra de tercer año, de nombre Mary, era compañera de Trabajo..

-..Bueno, si pero, no es mi tipo, en realidad, quiero estar sola, por un momento..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa..

-..¡Por favor!, todas nosotras sabemos que cuando dices, "Quiero estar sola", es "Quiero un novio"..-Dijo la esposa del maestro de primer año, de nombre Josie.. Todas sonrieron, pues era verdad... **_Es la verdad.._**

-..Es lindo, tiene unos ojos perfectos, mira si no estubiera casado, ya te lo habria quitado..-Dijo la esposa del maestro de deportes, de nombre Susan..

-..¿Y que siguieren que haga?...-Draco y Cindy al mismo tiempo.. Cada quien en el lugar donde estaban.. **Hagan de cuenta que la estan viendo en pelicula e imaginen que la imagen se parte en dos.. **(**_Esto se lo copeo a una pelicula_**)..

-..Pues que la invites a salir..-Dicen todos los hombres..

-..Que aceptes salir con el..-Dicen todas la mujeres..

Minutos despues, las mujeres ya habian salido del baño para despues despedirse..

-..Malfoy, deberias acompañar a Trent a casa, es muy noche..-Dijo Mary..

Todos los presentes confirmaron, y no les quedo de otra mas que, acompañarse.. (**Pero que sacrificio.. Jejeje..**)

Cuando estubieron en la puerta del departamento de la chica, Draco se encontraba nervioso..

_-..A ver Draco, desde cuando te pones asi por una chica, es solo una chica, ¡pero vaya chica!..Noo, debes tranquilizarte..-_La mente del rubio parecia jugarle una broma, una que al chico le gustaria..

_-..Que es lo que te sucede, es solo un compañero de trabajo, es solo eso.. ¿o no?..Yaaa.. Tranquilizate, debes tran..qui..li..zarte.. SUS OJOS SON HERMOSOS..Hay no, ya me esta gustando..-_La cabeza de la chica, peracia mas loca que la del rubio..

Era un juego cruel de las conciencias, pero despues se lo agradecerian..

_-..Bueno, es hermosa, pero.. ¿Pero que?, la vas a rechazar solo por que es Muggle..¡Tal vez es el amor de tu vida!.. La vida si es cruel..-_La cabeza del rubio, lo torturaba aun mas..

_-..Bueno, lindo si es, pero, ¿pero que?.. Si le vas a poner defectos te vas a quedar solterona..-_La cabeza de la chica, parecia dispuesta en ayudar..

-..Te gustaria salir no como una cita claro si no quieres..-Dijo el rubio tan rapido que apenas se le entendio..

-..ME ENCANTARIA..-Dijo la chica, antes de que el rubio terminara la pregunta..

-..Bueno en ese caso, mañana vendre..-Dijo el rubio, se despidieron de beso en la mejilla, pero muy cerca de los labios..

Se observaron mientras sus bocas parecian dispuestas en encontrarse asi fue como se besaron, fue un beso tranquilo...

-..Fue una noche, perfecta..-Dijo Cindy cuando sus labios se separon..

-..Fue magica, ¿no?..-Dijo Draco, el chico parecia otro, de verdad le encantaba esa chica.. Ya no le importaba mucho si era Muggle o no.. Pues la chica besaba bien.. Ademas de que sus labios si sabian a fresas, (**todo gracias al brillo sabor a fresas en los labios**)

-..Bueno magica, magica.. Sabes yo no creo en eso..-Dijo la chica, el rubio se quedo como echo hielo, no podia creerlo, la chica de sus "sueños", no creia en la magia, ¿como le iba a confersar que era mago?.. Bueno ya tendria tiempo para eso..

-..¿No crees en?..

-..No, no me lo tomes a mal, pero no se, cuando era niña fui a un espectaculo de un "mago", y era un fraude, desde entonces deje de creer en magia.. En fin, ¡Buenas noches!... Nos vemos mañana..

Draco se sentia extraño, pues la primera chica que lo miraba y aceptaba salir con el, despues de algunos años, no creia en la magia... La noche siguiente.. Fueron a cenar..

-..Bien, dos noches seguidas, la chica deber ser sorda o ciega..-Dijo Fred, los gemelos estaban en la Madiguera, confirmando los rumores que corrian en la familia de que Draco por fin, tenia novia..

-..Cindy, bueno, tal vez es algo rapido pero, veraz el hermano de un amigo se casa, y bueno.. ¿Te gustaria ser mi pareja?..-Dijo el rubio, mientras cenaban..

-..Claro, ¿cuando es?..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa..

-..La proxima semana.. Bien, ya dije lo primero ahora.. ¿Querrias?..Bueno se que es la primera cita, pero, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?...

-..Wow, sabes si es algo rapido, pero supongo que lo vale..

Esa noche se besaron mas apasionados, tanto que Draco ya queria pasar la noche con Cindy, pero no tenia el valor para proponerlo, ademas de que apenas tenian unas horas de ser novios oficiales que no queria arruinarlo, con una estupidez.. Estaba seguro de que, lo arruinaria todo cuando le confesara ser un mago.. A veces pensaba si era necesario confesarlo..

-..Tres noches, esto si es serio..-Dijo Bill, todos estaban en casa por las noches, querian ver con sus propios ojos, lo que pasaba..

La tercera noche, el chico insistio en que queria conocer a los padres de su novia.. Durante el trabajo en la escuela, (**era Lunes**).. Asi que la chica preparo una cena con sus padres..

-..Y dime Malfoy, ¿tienes casa propia?..-Dijo el padre de Cindy..

-..Bueno, estoy viviendo en la casa de un amigo, pero es por que, somos como hermanos..-Dijo el rubio, no estaba seguro si decir eso..

-..Oh!!, vive en casa de otro..-Dijo el padre de la chica, en voz baja, el rubio estaba nervioso..

-..Cindy nos dijo, que pintas, has echo muchas pinturas..Ya sabes retratos, ¿cual es tu especialidad, retratos humanos o paisajes?..-Dijo la madre de la chica, la hermosura de las mujeres de la familia se habia heredado, los dos eran casi como hermanas...

-..Si, bueno, me gustan todo tipo de pintura, en realidad lo hago para, tranquilizarme..-Dijo el rubio, pues no esperaba quedarse en ese trabajo toda su vida..-Ademas, estoy esperando el puesto de profesado en otra escuela.. De Quimica..-Dijo el rubio, no creyo que fuera buena idea confesar sobre ser mago, ahi.. No en ese momento..

-..¿Te gusta la Quimica?..-Dijo el padre el cual quedo sorprendido.. Pues eso significaba que el rubio podria ser inteligente..

-..Si..-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa..

-..Bueno eres casi perfecto, ¿dime tu crees en la magia?..-Dijo el padre..

-..Bueno, yo, mm, pues..-Dijo el rubio algo nervioso.. No sabia que decir..

-..Espero que si, por que a mi me encanta sabes, a Cindy nunca le a gustado la magia desde niña, pero a mi me facina..-Dijo el padre...

El rubio solo sonrio timidamente, pues el padre creia en la magia.. No todo estaba perdido..

-..Sabe conosco a un mago muy bueno, podria darle pases para verlo, es, bueno en realidad es amigo de una amiga, que es casi como mi hermana..No se si lo conosca es, Salem..-Dijo el rubio..

-..Salem, no es el que se presenta mañana en.. No espera es ese..-Dijo el padre, pues al parecer era fan de un mago extrangero que se presentaria en un famoso teatro, solo por unas pocas noches..

-..Si, ese..-Dijo el rubio, se estaba ganando a la familia de la novia, nada tonto..

-..Cariño, tenemos que ir..-Dijo el padre mirando a su esposa, la cual solo sonrio, mientras ella y Cindy, parecian ir por el postre a la cocina..

_-..Genial, me estoy ganando a los padres, esto seria facil, por lo menos ellos creen en magia..._-Penso el rubio..

-..Ahora solo falta que termine casandose..-Dijo Charlie, ahora hacian apuestas para ver cuanto le duraba el amor a Malfoy, pero sobre todo a la chica..

-..¿Deberiamos vigilarlos?..-Dijo Melinda..Pero solo se referia a Charlie y ella, pues en cierta parte ella aun era su representante legal, a demas de tutora, el rubio ya era mayor de edad, pero por los antecedentes debia estar acompañados siempre de alguien..

Fue una caminata al parque por el departamento de Cindy... Estaban tomando un helado en una neveria cerca del lugar..

-..Draco, ¿cuentame sobre tus padres?..-Dijo al chica de la nada, el rubio casi se ahoga..

-..¿Mis padres?..Bueno, mi madre murio, y mi padre, hace años que no lo veo..-Dijo el rubio..

-..Oh!!, lo siento, no sabia, los extrañas mucho..

-..A mi madre, si, a mi padre, no lo se, el hizo cosas feas sabes, no se, es complicado..Pero la familia con la que vivo, me a echo ver lo hermoso que puede ser tener hermanos, por que yo no tengo, y ellos siempre a pesar de que son muchos, siempre estan unidos, nunca los he visto pelear, bueno hay uno que se cree superior, pero bueno siempre hay una oveja negra en todas las familias..-Decia el rubio con una sonrisa

-..Sabes es lo que me gusta de ti, siempre tienes esas ideas raras, que me hacen reir..-Dijo la chica, mientras lo besaba..

Despues de eso, la chica entro al baño.. El rubio se quedo solo..

-..Pss, pss.. Aqui abajo..-Dijo una voz y en la cuchara del rubio aparecio la cara de Melinda...

-..¿Que haces aqui?..-Dijo el rubio, solo movia sus labios..Pues era una zona muggle, no podia huzar magia..

-..¿Que es lo pasaaaaaaaaaa?..-Dijo Melinda, mientras Draco tiraba la cuchara a la basura..

-..Lista, creo que una caminata sera mejor..-Dijo el rubio, mirando hacia el bote de basura, mientras podia escuchar que Melinda maldecia...

Caminaron por un largo rato, hasta que llegaron a una banca, se besaron mas apacionados que nunca, el chico estaba seguro de que Melinda no los encontraria ahi, pero que tan equibocado estaba..

-..Ejem, ejem..-Dijo una voz, y el rubio entendio de quien se trataba... Dejo de besar a Cindy, mientras miraba a la persona que los habia interrumpido..

-..Melinda, ¿me estas siguiendo?..-Dijo el rubio molesto, pues no podia creerlo lo estaban siguiendo.. Era peor que cuando el Ministerio lo creia un asesino..

-..No, en realidad iba pasando por aqui, Charlie esta comprando helado..-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa..-¿Vas a presentarnos?.-Dijo de nuevo..

-..Cindy, ella es Melinda es como mi hermana mayor, siempre me esta vigilando..-Dijo el rubio aun molesto..

-..Oh!, mucho gusto..-Dijo Cindy, mientras se sonreian ambas mujeres.. -Es la que te dio los pases para mis padres, para ver al "Gran Salem"..-Dijo la Cindy con una sonrisa..

-..Si es ella, desde que mi madre murio ella esta acargo de mi, y Cindy es mi novia..-Dijo Malfoy, mientras le sonreia a la chica, no miraba a Melinda..

-..Tu novia, vaya, no me habias dicho que ya tenias novia..-Dijo Melinda apenada..

-..Es que, no pensaba presentarla hasta mañana..-Dijo el rubio..

-..¿Mañana?..-Preguntaron ambas mujeres extrañadas..

-..Si, es que era una sorpresa..-Dijo el rubio, pues por su cabeza habia pasado en presentarle a su ahora familia a la chica..

-..Oh!, bueno, yo no queria arruinarla, pero es que, en fin, hagamos como si no nos conocemos, y listo, Vamonos Weasley...-Dijo Melinda justo en el momento en el que Charlie aparecia en el lugar con un gran helado en la mano..

-..¿Weasley, ahora que hice?..-Dijo el chico mientras caminaban..

-..Son los que se van a casar..-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa..-Se supone que seria una sorpresa, pero bueno.. Quiero que los conoscas.. Tu me presentaste a tu familia, yo quiero que conoscas a la mia..

-..Todos son asi, como ellos..-Dijo la chica pues veia como Charlie y Melinda parecian a besarse, despues de haber tirado el helado en sus caras..

-..Algo asi, ¿Que dices?..-Dijo el rubio, esperando la respuesta..

-..Me encantaria..-Dijo Cindy mirando con una sonrisa a los futuros esposos..

La siguiente cita seria diferente, para siempre.. Como era de esperar el rubio no habia dicho nada sobre su peculiar don, asi que

tubieron que hacer algunas modificaciones en la Madriguera..

-..¿Draco se puede saber por que no podemos huzar magia?..-Dijo Ron..

-..Por que ella, no sabe que soy Mago..-Dijo el rubio...

-..Si yo decia, que esa chica no podia ser normal, no sabe quien eres, y no sabe lo que has echo, con razon a salido contigo...-Dijo Neville..

-..Miren, se los ruego, no huzen magia, no ahora, por lo menos no hasta que le confiese todo...-Dijo el rubio, mientras lloraba, la señora Weasley al ver al chico llorar, le dio su apoyo, el rubio sabia que llorando siempre obtenia ayuda..

La noche transcurrio normal, cenaron y charlaron... Todos habian prometido que no harian magia... Pero ya estaban cansados, Draco habia dicho que lo confesaria antes del postre y no fue asi..

-..Draco tienes que decirle..-Dijo Luna..

-..Si no lo haces tu, lo hare yo..-Dijo Fred..

-..Lo decimos en serio..-Dijo Bill.

Estaban apartados de los demas..Todos lo atormentaron con eso toda la noche, pues la chica hacia bromas muy malas sobre los magos, casi casi, los estaba insultando..

-..Y que le digo, eres pesimo, no puedo creer que haya gente que crea en la magia, si eso no existe..-Dijo Cindy por cuarta vez..

Todos los presentes (**magos**), solo sonreian timidamente, pues ya estaban aburridos..

-..Dicelo ya..-Dijo Ron..

-..Mira tarde o temprano se enterara..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Ademas es mejor que le cuentes tu, sobre tu extraña relacion con un hombre que mato a mucha gente, o prefieres que nosotros lo hagamos...-Dijo Harry..

-..Ya, ya, ahora se lo digo, solo dejen que la lleve a su casa, ahi le confieso todo..-Dijo el rubio..

-..Mas te vale, por que si no, nosotros lo haremos...-Dijo Hermione..

La noche llego a su fin, y con ella la cita, el rubio llevo a su novia, o casi ex-novia, a su casa..

-..Buenas noches..-Dijo Draco mientras besaba los labios tiernos de Cindy..-Hay algo que debo confesar, sabes, es..

-..¿Quieres pasar?..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, a Draco se le dibujo una sonrisa de amor, pues no podia creer, que esto estubiera pasando..

-..Claro..-Dijo el rubio mientras entraba a la casa de la chica...

Cuando los dos estubieron dentro de la casa, comenzaron a besarse tan apasionados, que al rubio se le olvido lo que tenia que decir... Cuando la chica le quito la camisa a Draco vio la cicatriz en el brazo la marca de los Mortifagos..

-..¿Que es?..-Dijo la chica..

-..Una marca que me hice en la escuela..-Dijo el rubio..

-.Oh!!...-La chica..

-..Fue hace años, que ya ni la siento..-Dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa, la chica le sonrio y se besaron...

Cuando el rubio se quedo sin pantalon la varita cayo al suelo..

-..¿Que es eso?..-Dijo la chica de nuevo..

-..Es, que la cargo siempre es como un amuleto..-Dijo el rubio..-Veraz mi madre me la dio, antes de morir, y es la unica forma en la cual la recuerdo..-Dijo de nuevo, el chico mentia.. Pero no tenia otra opcion..

Pasaron la noche juntos.. **Repito omito los detalles sucios... NO ES POR MALA ONDA, PERO ES QUE NO SOY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO ESAS COSAS.. Mejor imaginen.. Lo unico que dire es fue una noche llena de pasion y locura..**

Cuando los dos estubieron abrazados y relajados, el rubio confeso... O por lo menos, eso trato..

-..Cindy, ¿tengo algo que decir?..-Dijo el rubio, tragando saliba, no estaba seguro si el confesar en ese momento fuera buena idea, pues una de dos, o la chica lo mandaba volar y no volverian a estar juntos nunca mas, o todo lo contrario...

-..¿Que pasa?..-Dijo ella, mientras miraba al rubio a los ojos..

-..Bueno, tu no crees en la magia, pero que sucederia si yo te digo que si existe..-Dijo el rubio..

-..¿Que es lo que dices?..-Con una sonrisa pues la chica pensaba que era una broma..

-..SOY MAGO...-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa...

El silencio lleno al lugar, la chica lo observo con la boca abierta, despues parecia molesta, pues el chico aun sonreia..

-..Si querias no volver a verme solo tenias que decirlo, no tienes que inventar esas cosas, sera mejor que te vayas y que no me vuelvas a hablar..-Dijo Cindy mientras comenzaba a llorar, pues la chica creyo que era una broma del rubio y que no la amaba...

-..Pero es que, es la verdad...-Dijo el rubio antes de que la chica le cerrara la puerta en las narices..-Es la verdad..-Dijo el rubio triste...

Podia escucharse del otro lado de la puerta el llanto de Cindy, el chico penso que lo mejor era charla cuando todo se calmara..El chico se fue a casa, pero al tonto se le habia olvidado la varita en la casa de la chica...

-..¿Y como te fue?..-Dijo Ron, cuando el chico llego a la Madriguera.. Todos estaban tomando un cafe..

-..Pues, mal, cree que le mentia para no verla mas..-Dijo el rubio mientras subia las escaleras..-Quiero estar solo..-Dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que Melinda iba detras de el..

-..Vaya, de verdad le importa, nunca lo habia visto asi, es decir normalmente con un poco de licor de pone bien..-Dijo Fred..

-..Me siento culpable..-Dijo Melinda..

Todos asistieron con la cabeza pues en cierto modo, todos lo habian presionado.. Para que confesara..

-..Por favor un MAGO, si fuera un "mago", que se supone que es esto, su varita magica..-Decia Cindy en su departamento, la chica estaba dolida que sin darse cuenta tenia la varita en las manos, la movia de un lado a otro, hasta que en la mano le paso una corriente electrica.. La punta de la varita se ilumino y la chica se asusto...

La chica dejo caer la varita al suelo, pues no podia creerlo, ese pedazo de madera le habia dado un toque electrico.. Despues camino lentamenta hacia donde estaba ese pedaso de madera y cuando quizo tocarla esta salio rodando por todo el piso hasta quedar debajo de la cama, el suelo de la cama se ilumio por completo y la chica salto del susto, no sabia si se habia imaginado lo de la cama o de verdad el pedazo de "madera", como ella le llamaba, hacia magia..

Desidio dejarla en el piso, pues no sabia que era y tenia miedo, salio de inmediato de su departamento, para ir a casa de sus padres, en donde se quedo por lo menos unos dias, llego con el pretexto de que, habia una plaga de termitas en todo el edificio..

**Este capitulo es largo, aun no se acaba esta historia de verdad sera larga, tengo mucho material, ademas si lo acabo rapido ya no van a leer nada mio, jeje... QUIERO COMENTARIOS... MUCHOS, ASI QUE, YA SABEN.. Jejeje, de nuevo, tardare un poco.. ¿Pero la espera lo vale?.. Nos leemos despues... O nos vemos en el Chat, jeje.. **


	4. Peleas, gritos y besos

**Bien, este es el 4to capitulo,**

**hermioneyron: Bueno gracias por el comentario.. **

**Angelica Alissa Black: ¡Que bueno que te haya encantado!.. Jejeje.. **

**Ginny Potter W: Descuida Cindy se volvera loca pero, no aun..**

**Adriana Haidee Ramos: ¡Gracias!.. Se que te vuelves loca, jeje, yo igual, pero descuida tratare de tener mas inspiracion, para publicar.. **

**ESPERO LES GUSTE...**

**_Capitulo 4.._ Peleas, gritos y besos..**

Draco Malfoy estaba tumbado en su cama con la mirada fija en un punto en el techo de la habitacion, reflexionaba sobre lo que habia pasado todo ese dia, se sentia feliz por que por primera vez habia tenido el valor de amar, pero lo que le habia constado el amar..

En lugar de estar con Cindy, estaba ahi en su habitacion de la Madriguera, como un tonto, se sintio como un tonto, por primera vez en su vida odio ser un mago, pues eso le habia costado, le habia quitado todo lo hermoso que habia logrado en esos ultimos dias, el a ver conocido a la chica perfecta, ademas de que ella de verdad sentia amor en vez de temor cada vez que decia su nombre..

-.._Claro es por que es Muggle, y no sabe nada de ti..Si se puso asi, con lo de ser Mago, como se pondra la proxima vez que le diga que soy sospechoso de un asesinato..¡Claro si es que hay una proxima vez!..-_La cabeza del rubio parecia entristezarlo cada vez mas y mas, queria estar solo, que el mundo se lo tragara, no queria ver a nadie...-_De pensar que mañana la vere en el trabajo.._-Decia el rubio, con solo recordar que mañana tendria que verla y convivir con ella, mas no como el queria..

Por que no podia dirigirle la palabra, pues ella no queria volverlo a ver.. Su cara se ilumino con una sonrisa al recordar lo que habia echo esa noche con ella, habia estado con ella...

_-..FUI EL PRIMERO, EL PRIMERO..Pero de que me sirve, QUIERO SER EL ULTIMO..-_El rubio se sentia mal, pero a la vez feliz, pues la mejor noche de su vida la habia pasado amando, pero de que le servia que fuera la mejor, el queria mas noches como esas..-¿_Y si fingo que estoy loco?, ¡ella sabe de eso!, le digo que estaba nervioso, y que menti, que era una broma, asi ella volvera conmigo.. ¿Serias capaz de no ser un mago nunca mas?.. ¡Para estar con ella, sii, pero!. EL PERO SIEMPRE HAY UN PERO EN TODO.. Nada es perfecto..-_El rubio ya no podia mas, sin pensarlo dejo caer una lagrima en su almohada se quedo dormido mientras lloraba.. Tenia años que no lloraba no desde la muerte de su madre..

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, durante los años de escuela lo habia echo con Mirttley La Llorona.. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas... Completamente distintas.. Se sentia solo, en el mundo.. Por un momento se imagino siendo otro..

_-..Potter, el no tienen padres pero nunca se a sentido solo, tienen amigos, novia, ¿como quisiera que Cindy fuera como Ginny?, que complendiera y me diera su apoyo, como Ginny lo hace con Harry.. Weasley, tiene a Granger, se pelean pero despues estan juntos, siempre juntos.. ¿Por que mi vida no puede ser asi?.._-Decia el rubio en su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y parecia quedarse dormido..

Mientras el rubio se quedo completamente dormido, otra persona lejos de ahi, trataba de consiliar el sueño, pero algo no la dejaba...

Cindy Trent, quien por temor de ese pedazo de "madera", se habia ido a casa de sus padres, no lograba dormir, pues en el instante en que cerraba los ojos, escuchaba cosas raras, por toda la habitacion, sentia que la vigilaban, que la perseguian..

Por un momento de verdad creyo en la Magia, pero despues con "calma" se retracto, pues no queria comenzar a volverse loca..(**Digo "Calma" por que en realidad se obligo**).. La chica por momentos creyo ver unos ojos en el techo oscuro, para despues de unos segundos darse cuenta de que era la luz de los automovilies.. Pero no era eso.. De verdad la vigilaban..

-..¿Estas segura que esto funciona.. Por que creo que en vez de reflexionar, se va a volver loca?..-Decia una voz en susurros, (**susurros que Cindy no escuchaba**), eran la mayoria de los Weasley.. Estaban ayudando a Malfoy en una parte, pues al ver al chico de esa forma, pues no queria hablar con nadie, ademas lo habian escuchado llorar, se sentian culpables de ello..

-..¿No entiendo en que le ayuda esto, a Malfoy?..-Decia otra voz..

-..Si no se vuelve loca, se mata sola..-Decia otra voz con un poco de risa..

-..Quieren callarse, se supone que no debe darse cuenta..-Decia otra voz, parecia ser la lider o la idealista del plan..

El jueves por la mañana el sol brillaba en lo alto del azul cielo, era un dia hermoso pero para Draco no lo era, era como si su vida ya no valiera nada, pero debia continuar con su vida.. Desesperado buscaba su varita, pues no la encontraba no recordaba donde la habia dejado, y no tenia tiempo de buscarla.. Incluso penso en no encontrarla, tal vez eso era mejor.. Llego mas temprano que todos en la escuela, habia salido muy temprano de la Madriguera, no queria que nadie lo interrogara y le diera consejos en ese momento no queria escuchar a nadie.. Queria estar solo..

Entro al salon donde daba las clases de pintura a los niños, el lugar estaba limpio se veia radiante, pero el chico no lo noto, entro con la mirada en el piso y comenzo a abrir las ventanas para que el aire entrara pues el lugar comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza pues apenas dos dias atras habia estaba ahi comiendo con Cindy, miro hacia la mesa y recordo los besos, las caricias.. Se golpeo la cabeza ligeramente pues no queria recordar eso, le hacia mal..

Cuando en su reloj dieron las 9:00 am, se dio cuenta que era hora de fingir una sonrisa pues tenia clase con niños de tercer año, no queria lucir como un amargado frente a los niños que para ellos el maestro de pintura era como un super heroe, pues el siempre les hacia trucos "varatos", de magia.. Le escondia cosas y despues estaban detras de la oreja, cosas simples... Pero para los niños de esa edad era lo mejor.. Tenia que fingir que todo estaba bien, aun que no era la verdad..

Los niños y niñas de entre 5 y 6 años, entraron al salon como siempre con una sonrisa en sus rostros, y como de costrumbre el rubio les sonrio mientras esperaba a que todos se sentaran..

-..Buenos dias..-Dijo el rubio y todos los niños contestaron con una sonrisa.. -Hoy haremos dibujos de lo que soñaron anoche..-Dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a entregar un sin fin de hojas blancas y pinturas a los niños...

Los niños comenzaron a dibujar a sus padres, o algun juguete, incluso ellos mismos pero como si fueran superman..

-..¿Que se supone que es esto Andrew?..-Dijo Draco mientras miraba el dibujo sin terminar de un niño..

-..Es usted, y la maestra Cindy..-Dijo el niño mientras explicaba su dibujo.. Segun el dibujo estaba los dos casandose.. Para el rubio fue algo incomodo ese dibujo pues los niños sabian que habia un romance entre estos dos profesores..

La clase termino y con eso llego el primer receso, los niños salieron contentos del lugar y comenzaron a jugar, mientras Draco los observaba una persona se acerco a el.. Era Cindy parecia molesta y asustada a la vez..

-..¿Esa cosa que dejaste en mi casa que es, hee?..-Dijo la chica asustada con ojos de maniatica.. Miraba a todas direcciones y hablaba en voz baja..

-..¿Que cosa de que hablas?..-Dijo el rubio pues no sabia de que hablaba.. Ademas no queria mirarla a los ojos, pues no tenia el valor de hacerlo, no podria soportar otro rechazo..

-..Tu amuleto ese, me dio algo raro al tocarla, se mueve sola, ademas de que ilumino mi cama por completo o algo asi, y lo que es aun peor es que.. Toda la noche me hizo cosas raras...-Dijo ella alterada..

-..¿De que hablas?...-Dijo el rubio tratando de complender...

-..El amuleto, que te dejo tu madre, claro si es que te lo dejo ella..-Dijo la chica molesta..

-..¿Mi varita?..-Dijo el rubio, recordando por fin, donde estaba su varita..

-..¿QUE, aun sigues con eso?..-Dijo ella molesta..

-..¿Donde esta, la necesito?..-Ahora era el quien estaba molesto..

-..En mi casa, pero si quieres puedes ir por ella, tu solo, por que yo no pienso acompañarte..-Dijo ella mientras le entregaba las llavez...-El portero te acompañara a mi casa, por si las dudas..

-..Insinuas que te robare algo..-Dijo el rubio divertido..

-..No, pero..-Dijo ella, por alguna razon se habia perdido en la mirada del rubio, lo que no sabia era que el rubio se habia perdido en sus labios.. Sin darse cuenta se acercaron mas y mas.. Pero la risa de unos cuantos niños los hizo volver a la tierra..

-..Se van a besar...-Dijo una niña mientras los demas niños los observaban, comenzaron a reir..

-..Supongo que no tiene caso recordarte lo de este sabado..-Dijo el rubio con tristeza..-Por que no querras ir..

Estaban rodeados de niños que no dejaban de decir.. "BESO, BESO".. Se sentian apenados, por los presentes..

-..Yo.. Bueno le prometi a tu amiga que iria, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, a diferencia de otros..-Dijo ella..

-..Asi, ¿lo dices por alguien en especial?..-Dijo el rubio divertido y molesto..

-..Yooo, nooo, para nada, solo es un decir, como el de los Magos, NO..-Dijo la chica, molesta..

-..¿Cuantas veces tengo que decir que es cierto lo que dije anoche?..-Dijo el rubio molesto ya no le importaba si habia muggles en el lugar..

Los niños aun seguian con su tonta cancion de "BESO, BESO, BESO", que si Draco confesaba algo ellos no escucharian nada..

-..¡Por favor deja eso!, mira si crees que es gracioso, no lo es..-La chica comenzo a hablar entre susurros...

-..¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?..-Dijo el rubio alterado..

-..¿Que?, que eres un mentiroso, nooo, no tienes por que molestarte eso ya lo entendi anoche..-Dijo la chica..

Sin darse cuenta se acercaron mas y mas... **_En cierta parte se parecen a Ron y Hermione..._**

-..Vamos, dejame demostrar que no miento..-Dijo el rubio tan cerca de Cindy que podia sentir su aliento en su boca..

-..¿Para que?, para quedar como un tonto, no crees que es demaciada humillacion..-Decia la chica tan cerca que ya no le importaba el enojo, solo queria estar asi de cerca del rubio...

-..Sera que tienes miedo de ver lo que segun tu, no existe..-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa...

-..No seas ridiculo, yo temor por algo, por favor..Yo no le tengo miedo a nada..-Dijo ella dudando eso, pues si habia tenido miedo de ese pesado de madera..

-..¿Asi.. Entonces por que quieres que me la lleve de tu casa?..

-..Por que...Por que...Bueno por que es tuya, y no quiero nada tuyo, en--mi--casa..-Dijo la chica, sin darse cuenta comenzaba a pensarlo bien, si de verdad queria que el rubio se llevara eso de su casa, seria la ultima vez que tendria escusa para hablar con el..

-..Me parece razonable, pero no pareces muy convencida..-Dijo el rubio, comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que, pensaba la chica..

-..¡Gracias chicas, por venir de verdad!..-Decia Melinda, estaba en una tienda junto a Hermione y Ginny..

-..No hay problema, ademas no hay nada que hacer en San Mungo..-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, pues ademas de perder el tiempo en el centro comercial, interrogaba a Hermione sobre el anillo..

-..¿Y que es lo que vamos a buscar?..-Pregunto Hermione, mientras miraba a todos lados pues estaban practicamente en el area de novias..

-..Pues, anillos, los anillos de bodas, es que aun no los tenemos...-Dijo Melinda mientras entraba a una tienda especializada en eso, ademas de anillos de compromiso..

_-..¡Perfecto!.. Este es el momento Ginny..-_Penso la pelirroja, mientras observaba la mirada de Hermione, la castaña estaba en bobada con unos hermosos anillos de compromiso mientras Melinda observaba los de bodas... (**Se parece a mi cuñada..**).

-..Son lindos ¿no?..-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa...

-..Si hermosos.. ¿Cual te gusta mas Hermione?..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Bueno, todos son lindos, pero creo que este..-Dijo la chica mientras muchos anillos por ultimo se decidio por uno sencillo pero muy hermoso..

-..Wow, tiene buenos gustos jovencita..-Dijo el encargado del lugar, con una sonrisa..

-..¡Gracias!..-Dijo la castaña mientras Melinda le hacia señas.. Despues dejo sola a Ginny con el encargado..

-..¿Ron?..-Dijo la pelirrooja al darse cuenta de que el cabello del encargado comenzaba a hacerse rojo..

-..¿No se de que habla?..-Dijo el encargado con una mirada de terror pero con una sonrisa..

-..Ron, se que eres tu..-Dijo la chica de nuevo al ver que al encargado se le comenzaban a notar unas cuantas pecas, pecas que no tenia antes..

El "encargado" se vio al espejo, y se dio cuenta de que se estaba transformando, despues saco rapidamente algo que parecia un bote con agua y lo bebio, era la posion Multijugos, pero camuflajeada como agua normal..

-..No se te ocurra decir nada..-Dijo Ron, (**Encanrgado**), nervioso..

-..No lo puedo creer.. ¿Que haces aqui?.. Creiste que no te iba a ayudar..-Ginny estaba molesta. Pues no podia creer, que su hermano creyera eso..

-..No, no es eso, quiero saber cual le gusta para apartarlo desde ahora..

-...¡Ah!..Bueno..-Dijo la chica..

-..¡Por cierto!.. Harry te saluda..-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se alejaba..

-..¿QUE?..-Dijo la chica sin entender en lo absoluto..

-..¡Buenos dias!..-Dijo una voz detras de Ginny, la chica volteo y se encontro con Harry el chico estaba ahi con una sonrisa..

-..¿Que haces aqui?..-Dijo rapidamente mientras abrazaba a su novio y lo besaba..-¿Crei que te irias a Brasil?..-Dijo la chica sin comprender pues recordaba que apenas la noche anterior la habia pasado con Harry, pues el chico tenia que ir a una mision a Brasil..

-..Pues, no, resulta que no era Voldemort el que estaba alla, si no un grupo de magos que hacen bromas..-Dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa..-Sabes me siento mal por Draco..-Dijo el chico y de la nada se puso serio..

-..Si, pero bueno, no todos tienen su suerte señor Potter..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa provocando una sonrisa en Harry..

-..¿Entonces?.. Despues de las clases, todo quedara al descubierto..-Decia Draco, en susurros ya faltaba una hora para que las clases terminaran, y poder demostrar que si era un Mago.. Pues el rubio habia echo un trato con Cindy, tenia que demostrarle que era Mago..

-..Mira por que mejor no, nos ahorramos todo esto y ya si.. Mira olvidemos la charla y seguimos como antes..-Dijo Cyndi mientras tocaba el rostro del rubio la chica no soportaba estar lejos del rubio, era capaz de olvidar la "broma", y volver con el..

-..No, no puedo, mira para mi es importante que entiendas, que de verdad soy... Mago..-Dijo el rubio entre susurros, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba a acariciar por la chica...

El rubio se dio mucho valor y se levanto de un golpe, dejando a la chica con la mano en el aire, mientras se alejaba.. La chica parecia triste, pues el chico parecia estar loco..

_-..Vaya partido te fuiste a buscar, uno que esta LOCO, y se cree MAGO..-_Decia la chica en su cabeza.. Mientras miraba a todos lados..

_-..Draco, debes demostrarle que eres Mago, ademas de que ella es lo mejor que te ha pasado.. Solo espero que cuando le confiese lo de Voldemort, Snape y Dumbledore.. No salga corriendo y entonces si, ya no quiera volver a verme.._-Decia el rubio mientras caminaba..

Los minutos se hacia mas largos de lo normal habia ocaciones en las que el reloj del rubio parecia retroceder (**eran los nervios**), el chico ya no soportaba mas... Queria que todo se arreglara.. Para volver a estar con Cindy.. Jamas penso que podria enamorarse de una Muggle, pero lo habia echo.. Se sentia libre, sin la presion de sus padres por lo de los "sangre pura", se sentia libre y feliz, algo que jamas lo habia sentido en su niñez..

La hora de la verdad llego por fin, el rubio estaba nervioso, no sabia que hacer para sorprender a Cindy, pero lo que fuera lo ayudaria, eso penso el..

Llegaron a la casa de la chica, Draco se sentia incomodo pues unas horas atras habia estaba en esa misma sala, en el mismo sillon en donde habia comenzado a besar apasionadamente a Cindy, para minutos despues hacerla suya.. La chica entro a la cocina no podia creer lo que pasaba, el hombre con el que habia estado, con el que habia perdido la "inocencia", estaba ahi sentado en la sala de su casa, y lo peor es que estaban enojados..

-..Bien..¿Que es lo que vas a hacer MAGO?..-Dijo la chica en forma de burla minutos despues de que el rubio ya tenia su varita...

-..Burlate, pero ya veraz..-Dijo el mientras sostenia la varita con una mano y miraba a todos lados..

-..¿Y?..-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.. Pues el rubio ya habia tardado demaciado..

El rubio camino rapidamente hacia la habitacion de la chica, la cual caminaba tras el...

-..¿Dime que te parace dormir en el techo?..-Dijo el rubio mientras hacia que la cama quedara en el techo..

La chica estaba como muda, no hablaba solo tenia los ojos y la boca abierta...

-..¿Continuo o debo parar?..-Dijo el chico..Ahora era el quien sonreia..

-...¿Como se que esto no es un truco?..-Dijo la chica mientras observaba a todos lados como buscando algun proyector o algo asi, pues tenia que haber una respuesta logica para eso.. **La unica es que Draco es un Mago**

-..¿Dime.. Que quieres que haga?..-Dijo el rubio mirando a los ojos de la chica, la cual aun estaba alterada por lo de la cama, y no le ponia atencion..

El rubio al no encontrar respuesta bajo la cama de la chica...

-..Yo..Pues..No se..Es que..Es imposible..-Dijo la chica mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, con una mirada de confusion..

-..Creelo, es la verdad..-Dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba, la chica tenia una mirada de loca asesina.. **Noooo.. No es para tanto, pero si se sorprendio mucho, es que me encanta hacer las cosas mas grandes de lo que son.. **

-..Es que, hay una razon logica para esto, ¿cierto?..-Decia la chica mientras se dejaba a abrazar por el rubio, quien ahora le acariciaba el cabello..

-..Si..-Dijo el rubio..

-..¿Cual?..-La chica aun tenia esa mirada rara...

-..Que soy Mago..-Dijo el chico..

El silencio reunio por unos minutos...

Horas despues en la Madriguera..

-..Bien, mañana es la despedida de soltero de los chicos.. ¿Asi que, a donde vamos nosotras?...-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa, mirando a Hermione y a Ginny.. Estaban en la habitacion..

-..Pues, no lo se..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Ya se, dejenmelo a mi..-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa..

-..Solo espero que no sea un lugar en donde no puedas ver a la gente a menos que hayas visto algo raro..-Dijo Hermione, con miedo, mientras Ginny sonreia..

-..¿Oye, por cierto que paso ayer aqui, con Harry?..-Dijo Luna de la nada..

-..¿Aqui, nada, de que hablas?..-Dijo Ginny asustada..

-..No te hagas, nos pediste que durmieramos en otro lugar, para charlar con Harry, pero no vas a decir que, ahora a "eso" se le llama "charlar"..-Dijo Luna mientras se acercaba mas y mas Ginny, como tratando de que su mirada la delatara...

-..Solo charlamos, eso es todo..-Dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa que mas que calmar a las presentes las volvio locas...

-..Nooo, en serio, yaaa..¿Es algo rapido no?..-Dijo Hermione...

-..¿Rapido?..Mira quien habla de rapidez..-Dijo Luna, mirando a Hermione..

-..Bueno, es que la verdad es que no es la primera vez, que..-Dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa..

-..¿Cuando?..-Dijo Luna..

-..Pues, el viernes pasado..-Dijo Ginny, mientras se ponia la almohada en la boca...

-..¿QUEEE?..-Gritaron Luna y Hermione...

-..Si, es que bueno, Ron se quedo contigo, y yo no pensaba a hacer mal tercio..-Dijo Ginny..

-..¿Y Draco?..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Pues el se fue a dormir a la sala..-Dijo Ginny..

-..¿Y como fue?.. Me refiero a, como llegaron a eso..-Dijo Luna..

-..Pues, primero el no queria, o eso pense, pero despues no se, nos dejamos llevar..-Dijo Ginny, mientras recordaba..

Mientras las chicas estaban charlando en otra habitacion de la Madriguera habia un par de Hombres que hacian planes..

-..Bien..Mañana es la despedida...-Dijo Fred, los gemelos, Bill, Charlie, Harry, Ron y Neville estaban en la misma habitacion..

-.. De soltero de..-George..

-..Charlie..-Los dos gemelos..

-..Asi que, hemos elejido un lugar..-Dijo Fred...

-.Perfecto para la ocacion..-Dijo George..

-..¿Cual?..-Preguntaron los demas...

-..No lo sabran hasta mañana..-Dijo Fred, mientras salia del lugar..

-..No olviden decirle a Draco..-Dijo George, que seguia a su hermano..

-..¿Creen que Draco, quiera ir?..-Dijo Ron..

-..No lo se..-Dijo Harry..

**Bueno esto es todo por hoy, pero espero que dentro de unos dias.. Si me da inspiracion, pueda seguir con el otro capitulo... QUIERO MAS COMENTARIOS... JEJEE.. BYE!!!.. **


	5. Despedida de Solteroa ¡¿ARRUINADA!

**Bien, este es el 5to. Capitulo, ahora ya no se como parar.. jejeje... Bueno ustedes digan lo termino ya, o le siguo, por que por mi, puedo continuar.. Pero no se si les guste la idea.. ¿Digan?... En este capitulo solicitare la ayuda de dos canciones.. La primera "Serenata Huasteca".. La verdad no se de quien sea, pero la he escuchado con Pedro Fernandez.. Y la otra "Este Corazon" de RBD.. ¡Gracias a una amiga que me ayudo con esto!.. Por que la verdad soy pesima eligiendo canciones... **

_**5to. Capitulo.. **_

**Despedida de Soltero (a).. ¡¿ARRUINADA?!..**

Las planes en la Madriguera, parecian aserce solos, pues era Jueves y el Sabado por la mañana habria una boda.. Los Gemelos solo pensaban en la Despedida de Soltero.. **_Tipico de los hombres, solo piensan en mujeres y como conseguir mas..._** Pero no eran los unicos que pensaban en fiesta pues Luna, trataba de convercer a las chicas de una pequeña fiesta para el Viernes en la noche..

-..¡Oh!..Vamos, por favor.. Miren, solo es una "fiesta de mujeres", solo nosotras..-Decia la rubia, tratando de convercer a Melinda, Fleur, Ginny, Gabrielle, y Hermione..

-..Estariamos en problemas, con los chicos..-Dijo Fleur... Mientras su hijo de dos años, parecia dibujar, tranquilamente..

-..No tendrian por que saberlo..-Dijo Luna...-..¿Cuantas veces, puedes presumir de una despedida de soltera..?..

Se quedaron calladas, mientras parecian pensarlo...

-..Bueno, ¿pero en donde?..-Dijo Melinda..

-..Ah, no se preocupen, es un lugar Muggle, dudo mucho que alguien nos reconosca..-Dijo Luna, mientras daba folletos del lugar, una discoqueta, que abriria ese Viernes..

-..¿Crees que sea seguro?..-Pregunto Hermione, mientras leeia...

_"MUSIC POWER". INICIA ESTE VIERNES, NO FALTEN, BEBIDAS, MUSICA, DIVERSION, KARAOKE, BAILES EXOTICOS, PRIVADOS, Y MUCHO MAS... NO FALTES.. ENTRADA GRATIS.._

-..Bueno, no nos vendria mal, una salida en grupo...-Dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa..

-..Bueno, suena bien, supongo..-Dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa..

Todas las demas sonrieron, pues estaban de acuerdo, por fin Luna habia conseguido algo...

-..¿Por que te arreglas tanto?..-Pregunto Fleur para Luna, las demas chicas la observaron tambien..Minutos despues...

-..Es que, mi novio vendra esta noche...-Dijo Luna, con una sonrisa, mientras se maquillaba..

-..¿A DONDE?..-Gritaron todas..

-..Aqui..-Dijo la chica, mientras se escuchaba que el tocaban la puerta..

-..¿Tiene novio?..-Pregunto Fleur, para Ginny y Hermione..

-..Pues, nunca nos dijo nada..-Dijo Ginny..

Despues todas bajaron a la cocina en donde, Luna ya estaba charlando con su novio, al igual que los señores Weasley, y los demas chicos...

El novio de Luna, era muy guapo, alto de cabello cafe claro, ojos azules, con una sonrisa hermosa.. Ya saben como un Brat Pitt..

-..WOW...¿Creen que tenga hermano mayor..?..-Dijo Melinda con una sonrisa al ver al chico, ahi sentado con un ramo de flores en la mano, cada flor era distinta.. Ya le habia dado una rosa roja a Luna, y una blanca a la señora Weasley...

-..¡Cuidado!..-Dijo Charlie, quien estaba celoso, y se acercaba a su prometida, despues los demas chicos se acercaron a sus novias..

Toda la noche las chicas estaban como poseidas por los ojos del chico.. De nombre Troy Smith.. Los chicos por su parte estaban celoso, y trataban de hacer quedar mal al chico, le encondian la cuchara, o la silla se movia sola..

-..¿Han visto a Draco?...-Pregunto la señora Weasley.. Y como arte de Magia este aparecio en la puerta de la casa, con una cara, de pocos amigos..

-..Buenas noches..No tengo hambre..-Dijo el rubio y subio a toda rapidez a su habitacion...

-..Ahora vuelvo..-Dijo Melinda, mientras subia las escaleras..

La mujer toco la puerta, y el rubio la dejo pasar..

-..¿Draco?..-Dijo Melinda con una voz angelical..

-..¿Que?..-Dijo el chico, algo molesto, pues se sentia mal.. Las cosas con Cindy no habian salido bien, despues de todo..

-..¿Oye, estas bien?..-Dijo Melinda, con mucha dificultad, pues no sabia si el rubio le ponia atension pues este tenia la sabana hasta arriba, y se tapaba con ella, la cara..

-..No..¿Dime que tan dificil es?..Que entienda que soy un Mago..-Dijo el rubio molesto mientras dejaba ver su rostro..

-..Bueno, todo depende de la persona..-Dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa timida..Provacando que el rubio sonriera y se relajara un poco..

-..¿Dime, que tengo que hacer, para converserla de la Magia?..-Dijo el rubio, pues no tenia ni idea de que hacer, pues habia creido que el subir la cama de Cindy al techo le ayudaria pero lo unico que hizo fue que la chica se asustara mas y lo sacara de su casa a golpes..

-..Esa es una muy buena pregunta, pero creo que solicitas ayuda de la persona equibocada.. Mirame soy bruja, creo en la Magia, trabajo de ello, necesitas otra opinion..-Dijo la mujer..

-..¿Te refieres a otra Muggle?..-Dijo Draco..

-..¿No lo se?..¡Tal vez si!..-Dijo la mujer, despues de unos minutos..

-..Creo que ya tengo hambre..-Dijo el rubio y se levanto de la cama...

-..¿Espera, aquien, le vas a pedir ayuda?..-Dijo la mujer, asustada por la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio..

-..A Granger..-Dijo el chico, sin pensarlo dos veces, bajo a toda prisa para cenar..

-..Adolecentes..-Dijo la mujer antes de salir detras de Malfoy..

-..¿Asi que se conocieron en Mexico?..-Preguntaba el señor Weasley, para Troy..

-..Si, estaba investigando una especie rara de cabra con vampiro..-Dijo el chico.. **_Les suena el Chupa Cabras.._**

-..Ahora ya sabemos por que se agradan tanto..-Dijo Ron, burlonamente en voz baja, Hermione lo golpeo..

-..Granger necesito hablar contigo..-Dijo Malfoy muy cerca del oido de Ron, lo cual hizo que el chico se pusiera celoso.. Pues ahora al rubio le gustaban las Muggles, podria querer quitarle a Hermione, bueno eso es lo que penso Ron..

-..Si, despues..-Dijo la castaña, con nervios.. Despues Draco y Hermione se mandaron una mirada sospechosa.. Bueno segun Ron..

-..¿Para que quiere hablar contigo?..-Dijo Ron, celoso, al ver que el rubio se iba al otro lado de la mesa..

-..No lo se...-Dijo la castalla e ignoro a Ron..

Toda la cena Ron se la paso abrazando a Hermione cada vez que Draco los observaba.. ¿Queria mostrar su territorio?...La noche llego a su fin, y con eso se acerco la charla misteriosa de Draco con Hermione..

-..Les importa si me quedo..-Dijo Ron, con celos..

-..Quedate Weasley, tal vez hasta me ayudas..-Dijo Draco..

Ron se quedo sorprendido pues no sabia que pasaba.. Se quedo callado..

-..Bien, ¿que sucede?..-Dijo Hermione...Igorando la mirada extraña de Ron.. Confusion..

-..Veraz, quiero que Cindy vuelva conmigo, pero no se como, le mostre que soy Mago, pero solo se asusto, y me echo de su casa..-Dijo el rubio..

-..Vaya..-Hermione se quedo callada unos minutos, tratando de pensar en algo que ayudara al rubio..

-..¿Y si le llevas serenata?..-Dijo Ron de la nada..

-..No suena tan mal, Weasley..-Dijo el rubio, mientras salia a toda prisa de la Madriguera..-¡Gracias!..-Grito antes de salir..

El rubio llego a toda prisa al departamento de la chica, habia contratado un mariachi para la serenata... **_¡¿COMO DICE MI MARIACHI?!.. A NO ESO ES DE LUIS MIGUEL.. ¡LE TRAJE SERENATA A MI CHAPARRITA!.. A NO ESE ES DE HUEVOS CARTOON.. _¿Que hacia un Mariachi en Londres?.. **

El mariachi comenzo a tocar mientras Draco se afinaba la garganta..

_Canto al pie de tu ventana...pa´que sepas que te quiero..tu a mi no me quieres nada..pero yo por ti me muero_

Comenzaron a cantar, y el rubio no se sabia la letra pero entonaba la ultima vocal con todas sus ganas... El mariachi lo observaba con miedo.. Pues no se sabia la letra, le dieron unas hojas donde venia la cancion..Y pudo cantar con mas sentimiento..

_Dicen que ando muy errado..que despierte de mis sueños..pero se han equivocado..porque yo he de ser tu dueño _

El rubio comenzo a llorar, pues la letra le llegaba al corazon..

_Que voy a hacer..si deveras te quiero..ya te adoré..y olvidarte no puedo _

Una luz se en sendio y salio el portero..

-..¡Hey!..¿Que es este escandalo?..-Dijo el portero.. Mas dormido que despierto..

-..Una serenata, Don..-Dijo uno de los mariachi con un tono cantado.. **Es verdad, los mariachis asi hablan.. Bueno no todos.. **

-..¿Cual serenata, ni que nada, son las 2 de la mañana..?..-Dijo el portero al ver que la gente comenzaba a salir, sobre todo las mujeres, esperanzadas de que la serenata fuera para ellas..-¿Ademas usted quien es?..-Mirando a Draco..

-..Soy, amigo de Cindy, la del 5..-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa..

-..Asi, usted, pues dejeme decirle que esta perdiendo tiempo, por que ella no esta aqui..-Dijo el portero..

-..¿Co--Como, que no esta?..-Dijo el rubio...

-..Si, se fue unos dias, a casa de sus padres..-Dijo una mujer que era vecina de la chica..

-..Ah!!!..-Dijo el rubio..

-..¿Que paso guerito, le seguimos, o no?..-Dijo uno de los mariachi

-..No, creo que mejor no, ¡gracias!..-Dijo el rubio, y les pago..

-..Bueno, hay por si se le ofrece, llamenos..-Dijo otro de los mariachi

El rubio se fue desilucionado, llego hasta la Madriguera ahi, todos ya estaban dormidos.. Mejor para el, por que no tenia animos de hablar con nadie..

Al dia siguiente, por la noche... El rubio ya les habia contado toda su aventura...

-..Ya se que necesitas, para olvidarla..-Dijo Fred..

-..No quiero olvidarla..-Decia el rubio una y otra vez..

-..Si, si, si, como digas.. Necesitas, conocer mas chicas..-Dijo George...

-..No quiero conocer a nadie mas, la quiero a ella..-Decia el rubio..

-..Mira, el primer paso, es remplazarla..-Dijo Bill

-..Que no quiero..-Dijo el rubio..

-..Si, si lo sabemos, pero, en este caso, necesitas distraerte..-Dijo Charlie..

-..Por que presiento que esto no sera nada bueno..-Dijo Harry..

-..Potter tu callate...-Dijo Fred, con una sonrisa..-Mira, necesitas aire, y despejar tu mente, que mejor que una salida en grupo..

-..En definitiva esto no es nada bueno..-Dijo Ron..

**-**..Ron, callate..-Dijo Bill

-..A ver, ¿una salida en grupo?..-Dijo Draco..

-..Si..-Contestaron los dos gemelos..

-..Creo que estoy de acuerdo con ellos dos..-Dijo Draco, señalando a Harry y Ron..

-..Pues no me importa lo que piensen, ya tenemos el lugar perfecto para la despedida de soltero..-Dijo Fred..

-..Asi que todo esto es por la despedida...-Dijo Ron..

-..Si..-Dijo Fred..

-..Bueno, pero les advierto que no estoy de animo..-Dijo Draco despues de unos minutos...

Salieron de la Madriguera y llegaron al lugar..

-..¿Estas seguro que aqui es el lugar?..-Dijo Bill.. Al ver el lugar era una discoteca en donde habia muchas chicas hermosas..

-..Es perfecto, creo que por fin consiguieron algo bueno..-Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa de complicidad..

-..A ver, tu estas casado..-Dijo Fred mirando a Bill..-Tienes novia..-Señalando a Ron..-Tu sales con mi hermana asi que ni lo pienses..-Mirando a Harry..-Tu estas por casarte..-Sonriendole a Charlie..-Tu..Mmm, asi, sale con tu cuñada..-Dijo señalando a Neville despues le hablo a Bill..-Los unicos que podemos somos nosotros..-Dijo por ultimo señalando a su hermano gemelo y a Draco..

En el gran techo habia un letrero que decia..

"MUSIC POWER".. INAGURACION.. _NO FALTEN, BEBIDAS, MUSICA, DIVERSION KARAOKE, BAILES EXOTICOS, PRIVADOS, Y MUCHO MAS... NO FALTES.. ENTRADA GRATIS.._

Los chicos entraron, habia mucha gente, bailaban o cantaban, parecian divertirse..

-..Bien Draco a divertirnos..-Dijo George, con una sonrisa..

-..Yo no tengo animos, de verdad..-Dijo el rubio, mientras se sentaba..

-..Te lo pierdes, mas para nosotros, hermano..-Dijo Fred.. Despues los dos gemelos, se fueron a conseguir chicas..**_¡Hay no!.. Es el mismo lugar de las chicas.. ¿QUE PASARA.._**

-..¿Dejame ver si entiendo?.. ¿Es una fiesta de MUJERES.. Que hace tu novio aqui?..-Dijo Ginny sin entender, pues Luna habia aparecido con su novio antes de salir al lugar donde harian la despedida de soltera de Melinda..

-..Nos va a acompañar..-Dijo Luna, sin ninguna preocupacion..

-..¿Como?..-Contestaron las demas..

-..Nos va a llevar al lugar, no podemos estar por ahi solas..-Dijo Luna..

Todas dudaron de eso, ¿seria verdad?.. ¿O la chica solo queria estar con el novio?.. **Yo opino la segunda ¿y ustedes?.. **

-..Bueno, esta bien..Supongo..-Dijo Melinda...-¿Creen que sea buena idea, ir por Cindy?..-Dijo la mujer minutos despues...

-..¿No sabemos donde vive?..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Bueno, por alguna razon, soy Auror, ¿no?..-Dijo Melinda..-Vamos..

Minutos despues, las chicas ya estaban afuera de la casa de los padres de Cindy..

-..¡Buenas noches!..¿Se encuentra Cindy?..-Dijo Melinda con una sonrisa..

-..¡Claro!..Hija te buscan..-Dijo la madre, con una sonrisa..

-..¡¿Hola!?..-Dijo Cindy, no sabia si queria ver a alguien que le recordara a Draco.. Pero la casi hermana del rubio estaba ahi, pues Draco consideraba a Melinda como a una hermana...

-..¡Hola!..Mira, se que, no nos conocemos mucho, pero, veraz las chicas y yo, vamos a una Despedida de Soltera, y pense que, seria bueno conocernos ahi..¿Que dices?..-Dijo Melinda, con una sonrisa timida...

Cindy no contesto nada, no tenia animos de salir.. (**Algo parecido a Malfoy, ¿por que sera que nadie quiere salir, cuando terminan? **)..

-..No lo se, es que, yo..-Dijo Cindy, no sabia como encontrar las palabras, para no ir..

-..Oh!! Entiendo, tienes otros planes..-Dijo Melinda, con una cara de tristeza.. (**No por nada la mujer habia tomado clases de Psicologia**).. **Por eso es que, Malfoy le cuenta todo..**

-..Bueno, la verdad no, es solo que, veraz Draco y yo, estamos..-Dijo Cindy, por alguna razon, habia confesado...

-..¿Draco y tu que?..-Dijo Melinda..

-..No lo sabes, bueno crei que tu y el eran, como..

-..No, no somos tan unidos..¿Pero que paso?..¡Hace unos dias, estaban felicez..!..

-..Es que, el...-Dijo Cindy, pero no estaba segura si, la chica que estaba frente a ella, sabia lo de Malfoy.. Asi que cambio su respuesta...-Nos estamos dando un tiempo..

-..Oh!!, Ya veo, ¿pero si iras a la boda, cierto?..-Dijo Melinda..

-..Bueno, como ya le comente a el, pues si, por que, ya habia quedado de ir, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas..-Dijo Cindy..

-..Bien, entonces, no habra escusa para venir..-Dijo Melinda..

Minutos despues las chicas ya estaban, en la puerta de la discoteca..

-..¡Troy!..-Dijo el portero del lugar..

-..Hola..-Dijo Troy, el novio de Luna, las chicas estaban sorprendidas..

-..Es que su hermano es el dueño del lugar..-Dijo Luna..

-..¡Entonces tiene hermanos mayores!..-Dijo Melinda con una sonrisa..

-..Oye, ¿no se si recuerdas que vas a casarte mañana?..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Hermione no seas aguafiestas...-Dijo Fleur, con una sonrisa de complicidad con Melinda..

Cindy solo miraba a su alrededor, no tenia animos de estar ahi, pero no tenia otra opcion, pues no queria ser descortes con la invitacion, ademas una salida asi, podria ayudarlo como habia dicho su madre..

-..Su hermano, tiene 40..-Dijo Luna de la nada..

-..¿40 años?..Creo que es muy viejo para mi..-Dijo Melinda..

Entraron al lugar, todo era hermoso habia una banda que comenzaria a tocar en vivo.. La gente pedia canciones conocidas, para que tocaran.. Pero despues de unos minutos la musica era exclusiva de la banda.. Las chicas estaban bailando solas, mientras los demas chicos se les acercaban.. Se estaban divirtiendo la unica que no parecia hacerlo era Cindy, la chica estaba sola en la mesa mientras veia como las demas bailaban.. Luna y Troy se sentaron unos minutos en donde estaba Cindy, para que la chica no se sientiera sola.. Pero despues con la emocion del ambiente se fueron a bailar..

Mientras tanto.. Los gemelos sin pensarlo dos veces, ya estaban acompañados de un grupo de 5 chicas.. Ya estaban en la pista de baile, y parecian llamar la atencion de las demas chicas a su al rededor.. Mientras los demas los observaban, y comenzaban a pedir algo de tomar..

-..No es justo, solo por que ellos sean los unicos solteros, no les da el derecho de bailar..-Dijo Ron..

-..Si, lo se..-Dijo Harry, mientras miraba el lugar, pues la musica comenzaba a gustarle, ademas tenia ganas de bailar..

-..Bueno, Potter, es que, tu si sales con nuestra hermana, no es por hacerte menos, pero la familia es primero..-Dijo Bill..

-..Solo es un baile, y ya..-Dijo Harry, tratando de defenderse..-Solo eso..

-..Si, pero solo imagina por un momento, lo que nosotros podriamos hacerte, y despues lo que Ginny te haria.. Lo que nosotros te hagamos, seria nada, a comparacion de Ginny..-Dijo Charlie..

Harry se imagino a todos los Weasley, golpeandolo, pero despues se imagino que era un sapo, y que Ginny lo torturaba, pero esa imagen, se borro por una peor, una en la que el escupia murcielagos.. No sabia que era peor, lo de los Weasley o lo que Ginny le haria..

-..¿Y a este que le pasa?..-Dijo Neville, mientras miraba que una chica muy linda, le sonreia a Draco, y este ni la miraba..

-..¿Malfoy, estas bien?..-Dijo Charlie preocupado..

El rubio no contesto solo comenzo a beber..

-..Creo que eso, es un NO..-Dijo Ron..Mientras observaban como el rubio acaba de un solo trago su bebida..Cuando la bebida se acabo en la mesa en la que estaban, el rubio se levanto del lugar, y se fue a la barra..Por alguna extraña razon, al beber se sentia diferente.. **Creyo que la bebida era su "amiga".. Gran error, luego por eso, existen los borrachos... ::OJO DRACO::::**

-..No deberiamos dejarlo solo..-Dijo Neville..

-..Sabe cuidarse solo..-Dijo Bill

-..Si, cuando esta en sus cinco sentidos..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿Vinimos a divertirnos, o estar cuidando a Malfoy?..-Pregunto Charlie..

-..Pues, a divertirnos..-Dijo Ron..

-..Exacto, no diremos nada Potter, pero si haces algo mas que bailar, te cortaremos cada miembro del cuerpo..-Dijo Bill..

Harry solo trago saliba..Pues ya sabia que el castigo de los Weasley, era peor que escupir murcielagos.. **En definitiva los hermanos celosos, son lo mejor, sobre todo, cuando tu no estas involucrada.. Pobre Harry, ¿Me apiado de el?.. Nooo.. **

Draco Malfoy bebia de mas, segun el para olvidar, pero lo unico que hacia era recordar, lo que era peor es que el grupo que tocaba y cantaba en ese momento en la discoteca, parecia estar en su contra pues todas las canciones que cantaban parecian estar dedicas para los enamorados.. Ademas de que a cada lugar que el observaba habia un sin fin de parejas de novios besandose, parecia que el era el unico en ese lugar que se encontraba solo.. Parecia que el universo conspiraba contra el.. **Esta frase se la copeo a una amiga, que siempre que le sale algo mal dice... "_El Universo conspira contra mi_"..**

-..Dame lo mas fuerte que tengas..-Dijo el rubio para el que servia las bebidas en la barra..

-..Oye, ya llevas muchas..-Dijo el cantinero..

-..Las necesito..-Dijo el rubio con una cara de miedo..

Al cantinero le dio miedo, cualquiera le daria miedo..Volvio a tomar otra y otra mientras las canciones le llegaban al alma.. Se sentia mal y lo que era peor es que las canciones, parecian tener algun tipo de sentido para el rubio, parecia que alguien habia escrito todo lo que sentia en ese momento por Cindy en una cancion.. El grupo parecia tener un descanso, y el rubio camino hacia ellos... **En este momento aparece RBD.. ¿Que esta haciendo RBD, ahi?.. Yo que se, pero los necesito para algo.. **

-..¿Dedican canciones?..-Dijo el rubio, con una cara de boracho...

El grupo entero lo observo el rubio, tenia los ojos rojos, pues ya habia llorado con todas las cancion del grupo que habian tocado hasta el momento..

-..Bueno, si..-Dijo Poncho, con miedo, pues el rubio tenia todo el aspecto de borracho..

-..¿Para quien y que cancion?..-Dijo Anahi..

-..Para la mujer, a la que amo..-Dijo el rubio..

-..¡Que tierno!...-Dijo Maite..

-..Que cursi..-Dijo Dulce y Cristopher, soportando la risa..

-..¿Como se llama?..-Dijo Cristian..

-..Cindy Trent, pero no esta aqui..-Dijo el rubio..

-..A ver, le dedicas una cancion a alguien que no esta..-Dijo Poncho tratando de entender...

-..Solo, quiero desahogarme..-Dijo el rubio con la misma cara que le habia puesto al cantinero..

-..No hay problema..-Dijo Maite..Con una sonrisa, por alguna razon es la cursi del grupo..

Minutos despues el grupo ya estaba listo para tocar...

-...BUENO NORMALMENTE NO HACEMOS ESTO... CINDY TRENT, ESTA CANCION TE LA DEDICA DRACO MALFOY.. CINDY DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES EL TE AMA.. Y DECEA QUE LO PERDONES..-Dijo Cristopher...

Cindy que estaba del otro lado del lugar escucho eso, no podia creerlo Draco estaba ahi..Y le habia dedicado una cancion..

_Como porder recuperar tu amor..Como sacar la tristeza de mi corazon..Mi mundo solo gira por ti.._

La chica comenzo a buscar a Malfoy desesperada..

-..¿Malfoy?..-Dijo Harry al escuchar lo que el grupo habia dicho..El y los demas lo buscaban desesperados..Pues se estaban divirtiendo mucho que se les habia olvidado el rubio..

-..Melinda me va a matar..-Dijo Charlie de la nada..

-..¿Por que, por perder a Malfoy?..-Dijo Bill..

-..SI..-Dijo Charlie, con una cara de miedo y de nervios..-Sin mencionar, que se cancela la boda..

_Como sanar este profundor dolor..Siento correr por mis venas tu respiracion..Estoy tan conectada a ti.._

-..¿Malfoy esta aqui?..-Dijo Hermione asustada..

-..¿Eso significa que los chicos estan aqui?..-Dijo Luna con una mirada de miedo..

_Que hasta en mi sueños te veo sin ti yo me muero.._

_CORO:... Y este corazon que te robaste cuando te marchaste..Tu marchaste con mis besos, con mis besos y mis sueños_

El rubio tomaba mas y mas, solo queria perder el conociemiento..

-..¿Estamos en problemas?..-Dijo Fleur..

-..¿Donde esta Cindy?...-Dijo Ginny, pues la chica no estaba donde la habian dejado..

-..Hay no, creo que la perdimos.. .-Dijo Melinda con miedo..

-..Tu, la perdiste..-Dijo Hermione..-¿Que clase de Auror, eres..?..-Dijo la chica alterada, los nervios de que algun Weasley, pudiera verlos, eran tan grandes que, comenzaron a pelear, por cualquier cosa..

-..¿Malfoy?..-Grito Gabrielle de la nada..

Todas las demas dejaron de pelear.. Pues el rubio ahora estaba, a unos pocos pasos de ahi, y lo que era peor, es que el rubio ahora las estaba viendo, con una sonrisa.. Las chicas no sabian, si la sonrisa era de felicidad, o por que el pudiera delatarlas con los chicos.. Pero el rubio solo sonreia, por que creia que por todo lo que habia tomado ya estaba alucinando, incluso se imagino a Cindy...

_-..Se ve hermosa..-_Penso el rubio, mientras la chica se acercaba a el.._-..Estas aluciando, ella no esta aqui.._-Se dijo el rubio, mientras tomaba el vaso con una mano, listo para terminarse la bebida que le quedaba en el vaso..Pero antes de que pudiera, elevar el vaso, una mano calida toco la suya, y el rubio dejo caer el vaso al suelo..

No podia creerlo, Cindy estaba ahi, de verdad estaba ahi, no la habia imaginado, pues estaba seguro de que, las alucinaciones no podian tocarlo...La cancion se escuchaba a lo lejos...

_Y este corazon esta latiendo cada vez mas lento..y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros como el fuego no se apago, no se apago.._

_Como calmar este profunda obsecion..Como le explico a mi alma que se termino..Me estoy volviendo loco por ti..Que hasta en mis sueños te veo sin ti yo me muero_

-..¿Cindy?..-Dijo el rubio tocando el rostro de la chica, y al momento de hacerlo, sintio el calor del cuerpo de la chica.. La alucinacion era real.. Cindy estaba ahi.. La chica habia escuchado las palabras, la dedicacion del rubio..

_CORO:..Y este corazon que te robaste cuando te marchaste..tu marchaste con mis besos, con mis besos y mis sueños..Y este corazon esta latiendo cada vez mas lento..y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros como el fuego no se apago, no se apago.._

-..Es cierto, lo que.. La dedicacion..-Dijo Cindy...

Los ojos del rubio, parecian engañarlo, ¿Que hacia la chica ahi?..Lo unico que hacia era tocar el rostro o los labios de la chica, para creer, que de verdad estaba ahi, y que no era una alucinacion..

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se besaron, mientras la musica estaba de fondo, todo el lugar oscurecio, y el donde el grupo estaba quedaron las luces encedidas...

_Sigue ardiendo, mientras exista el amor no se apago el amor.._

Los demas chicos, que aun buscaba a Malfoy, ahora parecia que no lo encontrarian nunca, pues, estaban a oscuras practicamente..

Ron choco contra alguien, y pidio disculpas..

-..Lo siento..-Dijo el pelirrojo, sin ver bien quien era..

-..No hay problema..-Le contesto una chica, la voz se le hacia familiar... (**Era Hermione, por eso se le hacia familiar**)..

-..Ron, no lo vamos a encontrar nunca..-Dijo Harry, desesperado..

-.Callate Potter, que comienzas a ponerme nervioso..-Dijo Bill..

-..¿Quieren callarse, en vez de pelear, deberian seguir buscando?..-Dijo Neville..

La castaña se quedo helada en ese momento, y cuando las luces se ensendieron, se vieron las chicas y los chicos a los ojos...

Nadie dijo nada, solo se miraron a los ojos, apenados, y nerviosos.. Se quedaron callados..

_CORO:..Y este corazon que te robaste cuando te marchaste..tu marchaste con mis besos, con mis besos y mis sueños..Y este corazon esta latiendo cada vez mas lento..y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros como el fuego no se apago, no se apago.._

Minutos despues...

-..Bueno no pueden reclamarnos, por que, ustedes, estaban aqui..-Dijo Ron..

-..Exacto, asi que, ustedes tampoco, pueden...-Dijo Fleur

-..¿Queda olvidado?...-Dijo Neville

-..Esto nunca sucedio..-Dijo Melinda..

-..Bueno, veanlo por el lado amable, sirvio para unir a dos personas..-Dijo Fred, que salia con dos chicas del lugar..El cual ya habia cerrado..

-..Mejor no hables..-Dijo Hermione..Tapandole la boca a Ron..

Draco y Cindy, charlaban a unos pasos de ahi..

-..Mira..Yo...-Decia el rubio tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas..No estaba seguro si, era buena idea continuar con su confesion de que era un mago, pues estaba seguro de que, al volver a sacar el tema la chica lo dejaria..

-..Mira, entiende que, no es facil para mi, todo este asunto, llevo mas de 10 años, creyendo, que los "Magos", son un fraude..-Dijo Cindy..

-..Lo mejor es que nos vayamos..-Dijo Melinda...

-..Si, mañana sera un dia muy largo..-Dijo Charlie..-Ademas de pesado..

-..Para ustedes..-Dijo Bill, quien iba de la mano de su esposa Fleur..

-..Pero, si me ayudas a creer en la Magia..Entonces podre creerte..-Dijo Cindy al oido del rubio, y este sonrio como nunca en su vida..

**Bueno es todo por hoy, espero la proxima semana tener algo, de inpiracion.. Por cierto.. Disfruten las vacaciones.. Dejen Reviews.. **


	6. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Fin

**¡La boda por fin!... ¿Cuando le pedira matrimonio Ron a Hermione?...¿Draco lograra convencer a Cindy de la magia?...¡Harry y Ginny viven juntos!..¿Luna se casa?..¡Neville, decidete, novia o trabajo!.. Bueno, en este capitulo lo sabran.. **

**¡ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN!..¡El final!...¿UN MORTIFAGO SIEMPRE SERA UN MORTIFAGO?.. Yo creo que no..**

_**6to. Capitulo**_

_**¿Quieres casarte conmigo?..**_

La despedida de soltero ya habia llegado a su fin, los chicos con sus respectivas novias, ya iban camino a casa..

-..¿Puedo llevarte a casa?..-Pregunto Draco con una sonrisa timida, para Cindy..

Cindy solo sonrio..-¡Claro!..-Dijo la chica mientras le daba la mano al rubio...

-..¿Creo que el se va a divertir esta noche?..-Dijo Fred, con una sonrisa..-¡Vamonos!..-Dijo de nuevo mientras caminaba junto a los demas..Desaparecieron en un callejon oscuro, para despue aparecer en la Madriguera..

Caminaron largo rato, mientras se tomaban de la mano... El rubio se sentia feliz, habia vuelto con la unica chica que lo amaba..

-..¿A donde vamos?..-Pregunto la chica, sin comprender, pues el rubio se habia desviado a casa de los padres de la chica..

-..Te llevare a casa..-Dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa...-..A casa de tus padres..Ahi te estas quedando..-Dijo de nuevo, serio..

-..Bueno, si, pero, extraño mi casa sabes..-Dijo la chica picaramente, y el rubio la llevo a su departamento...

Cuando llegaron, el portero vio raro a Draco, y las vecinas le sonrian con ternura, pues los novios estaban de nuevo juntos..

-..¿Que pasa?..-Dijo la chica, sin enteder, por que todas las vecinas los veian asi..

-..Es que, el otro dia, te traje serenata, ¿sabes?..-Dijo el rubio, justo cuando la chica abria la puerta de su casa..

-..¿En serio?..-La chica sonrio, pues no sabia de eso, si antes estaba segura de que esa noche, seria perfecta, ahora estaba segura de que, seria mejor que eso, incluso pensaba que podria ser magica..

El rubio solo sonrio.. Mientras las vecinas los miraban..

-..¿Quieres pasar?..-Dijo la chica de la nada...

-..¿Que?..-Dijo el rubio, sin darse cuenta, la chica tenia la puerta abierta de par en par..

-..¿Que, si...Quieres pasar?..-Dijo la chica con mucha dificultad, pues la gente pasaba por el lugar..

El rubio solo sonrio..-..Me encantaria..

La chica estaba nerviosa, no sabia ¿por que?..Pero lo estaba.. Draco por su parte, estaba contento, algo que jamas penso, fue enamorarse, pero lo habia echo, y de una Muggle, se sentia feliz, contento, diferente, unico, pero al fin de cuentas, feliz..

Despues de charlar unos minutos, el rubio desidio irse, no queria, pero tenia que..

-..¡Buenas noches!..-Dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba del sillon, para despues dirigirse a la puerta..

-..¿No te quedas?..-Dijo Cindy, con una sonrisa..

-..Me encantaria, pero, estan esperandome..

-..¡Oh!..Bien, nos vemos mañana..-Dijo la chica, con una sonrisa, y con un beso..

Cuando el chico caminaba por las calles del centro, la cicatriz en el brazo comenzo a dolerle, (**la marca de los Mortifagos**).. El chico escucho un grito y la gente comenzo a correr, al perecer, habia una marca rara en el cielo, la marca de los Morifagos..

El chico salio desesperado, corrio hacia un callejon y desaparecio entre la oscuridad, para despues encontrarse en la Madriguera..

-..¡Vaya ya era hora de que llegaras!..-Dijo Ron mirando a Draco, todos en el lugar estaban despiertos, parecia que el rubio no era el unico que se habia dado cuenta de la marca en el cielo..Pues a Harry le dolia la cicatriz..

-..¿Te duele?..-Dijo Draco, mirando a Harry..

-..¡Tu que crees!..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras Ginny le daba un pequeño beso en la frente..-¿Y a ti?..-Dijo despues el ojiverde, observando que el rubio trataba de soportar el dolor pues, le ardia la cicatriz en el brazo..

-..Tienes que resistir..-Dijo Melinda..

-..No es eso, es que de verdad me duele, es mas intenso el dolor que otras ocaciones..-Dijo el rubio..

-..Tal vez necesitas unos besos..-Dijo Ron divertido, al ver que Harry ponia cara de dolor e inventaba que el dolia el labio, solo para que Ginny lo besara..

-..¡Ni lo pienses!..-Dijo Harry, al ver que Ron ya empezaba a sonreir, pues Ginny ya se habia puesto roja..

Esa noche, el rubio soporto el dolor, pero al momento de pensar en Cindy, el dolor parecia desaparecer..

A la mañana siguiente, la boda ya habia empezado..Como siempre los gemelos hacian de las suyas, Ron y Harry los apoyaban, Hermione por su parte parecia no estar de acuerdo, mientras Ginny, Neville y Luna sonreian al ver los intentos de Hermione por hacer que los gemelos, Ron y Harry dejaran de hacer locuras...

-..¿Quieres decir que, esa cicatriz fue, por que?..-Dijo Cindy, horas despues, el rubio ya le habia contado su oscuro pasado, y Melinda estaba ahi junto a el, para apoyarlo..

-..Pero estoy segura de que ya no hace eso..-Dijo Melinda con una sonrisa..

-..¿Y tu padre, te obligo?..-Dijo Cindy, sin entender como un padre podria obligar a su hijo a hacer algo asi, a unirse al mal..

-..El piensa que, es lo mejor..Pero yo no soy igual a el..-Dijo el rubio..

-..Me consta..-Dijo Charlie..-Les importa necesito a la novia..-Dijo despues llevandose a Melinda..

-..¿Pero eso de un Mortifago siempre sera un Mortifago?..-Dijo el rubio..-Es mentira, por lo menos en mi caso..-Dijo de nuevo besando las manos de la chica..

-..¡Vaya!.. Todo el mundo se esta casando..-Dijo Harry, justo cuando estaba tomando poche junto a Ginny..-Sabes a mi me dan ganas de hacer lo mismo..-Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa, provocando que Ginny casi se ahogara..

-..¿Que acabas de decir?..-Dijo Ginny, mientras la tos se apoderaba de ella..

-..Que me dan ganas de casarme, ¿a ti no?..-Dijo Harry, distraidamente..-¿Me pregunto que chica seria buena para ser mi esposa?..-Dijo eso en voz alta, y se levanto dejando a Ginny con la boca abierta... ¿Como que, que, chica?..

_¡Esta chica!..-_Gritaba Ginny en su mente, no podia creer, lo que pasaba..

-..¿Quieres bailar?..-Dijo Harry, segundos despues..

Ginny no contesto, no sabia si hablar, estaba en shock...

-..¿Estas bien?..Estas muy callada..-Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa... Mientras bailaban..

-..Si..-Dijo Ginny, la chica no parpadeaba..No podia creer que Harry, estubiera tan tranquilo, despues de lo que acaba de decir, ¿Como es que Harry pensaba casarse, ademas como que, que chica?.._-Normalmente es con la novia actual, ¿no?..-_Penso Ginny..

-..¿Oye, dime, es mejor una casa grande o una pequeña?..-Dijo Harry, de la nada.. Haciendo que Ginny se confundiera mas..

-..¿Que?..-Fue lo unico que pronuncio Ginny..

-..Sabes, quiero comprar una casa..No pienso vivir en la Madriguera toda mi vida..Estoy de mas en esta casa..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿Piensas mudarte?..-Dijo Ginny, con tristeza..

-..Si..De echo, vamos a mudarnos..-Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa..

-..¿Vamos, quienes?..

-..Tu y yo, ¿o no quieres vivir conmigo?..-Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa aun mas marcada..

-..¿Vivir juntos, solos?..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Si, bueno, aun no, somos muy jovenes, pero, imagina, que dentro de unos años, no se...¿Te agrada la idea?..-Dijo Harry nervioso esperando la respuesta...

-..¿Es una broma o algo asi?..-Dijo Ginny, pues no sabia si era un sueño, o una broma..

-..¿Una broma?..¡Crees que yo haria algo asi!..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿Estas hablando en serio?..

-..Completamente en serio..-Dijo Harry..-Pero aun, no, tenemos que buscar una linda casa, que nos guste a ambos, ademas hay que decirle a tus padres..¡Por que no pienso hacer nada, sin su consentimiento!..

-..¿Estas seguro que, deceas esto?..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Si..Eres la unica chica que entiende el riesgo de ser..-Dijo Hary..-Harry Potter "EL ELEGIDO"..-Eso lo dijo bromeando..Y provoco que Ginny comenzara a sonreir..-Ademas no me imagino viviendo con otra chica..-Dijo Harry, mirando a los ojos a Ginny..-Ni mucho menos que otro viva contigo..-Dijo eso, con cara de serio.. Y provoco una risa en Ginny...-¿Entonces, viviremos juntos?..-Dijo Harry..

-..Bueno, creo que tendra que ganarselo señor Potter..-Dijo Ginny, asiendo sufrir a Harry..

-..Bien, entonces, ¿eso es un si?..-Dijo Harry..

-..Ya veremos..-Dijo Ginny, sonriendo..

-...¡HOLA!..BUENO NO SOY EL PADRINO, PERO QUIERO DECIR UNAS PALABRAS..-Dijo Ron, justo cuando la cancion estaba en la mitad, toda la gente del lugar estaba callado..-BUENO FELICIDADEZ A LOS NOVIOS..YO BUENO APROVECHANDO EL MOMENTO, QUIERO PEDIR ALGO..HERMIONE, VEN..-Dijo mientras la chica lo miraba despues la castalla subio..Se inco y saco un estuche de terciopelo cafe oscuro..-¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?..-Dijo por ultimo todos los presentes comenzaron a suspirar, hasta la señora Weasley, pero despues ya no..

-..¿Crei que se le declararia volando?..-Dijo Ginny sin entender..

-..Ah!! es que hablamos de eso anoche, y esto es mejor, ve la cara de felicidad de Hermione..-Dijo Harry..

-..RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY..-Dijo justo despues de unos minutos, cuando Hermione y el, bailaban..

La señora Weasley, interrogo a Ron y a Hermione, y a cada uno de los invitados, ya que sospechaba que Hermione estaba embarazada, pues se le hacia muy raro, eso de que su hijo quisiera casarse..

Horas despues Ron aparecio en la fiesta con vendas, que ocultaban las heridas que le habia dejado su madre, pues el chico no queria confesar..Por que se queria casar, y tan rapido..Pero era solo que, queria estar con Hermione..

Despues justo cuando el ramo de la novia iba a ser lanzado, le cayo a Luna sin querer, la chica solo levanto la mano, por que la tenia cansada y el ramo le toco la mano.. **PERO CON ESO DE QUE; QUIEN TOCA EL RAMO, ES LA QUE SE CASA.. **

-...Sabes que, a la que le cae el ramo, es la siguiente en casarse..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Si, pero yo no quiero casarme..-Dijo la chica..

-..Nuestros planes son distintos..-Dijo Troy, por algunas razon, se entendian, pues los dos no creen en el matrimonio..

-..Tal para cual..-Dijo Ron, con muchas vendas en la cara.. La señora Weasley, lo habia golpeado demaciado..-¡Auch!..-Dijo el pelirrojo, tratando de sonreir, pero le dolia demaciado..Hermione solo le besaba los lugares que le dolian..-Sabes me golpeo en otro lugar, pero aqui no..Pueden vernos..-Dijo Ron picaramente..

-..Nunca cambias..-Dijo Hermione, dandole besos en el cuello..Minutos despues se infiltraron en el bosque, y no regresaron horas despues..

Neville por su parte..

-..¿Entonces me estas terminando?..-Decia Gabrielle, con tristeza...

-..Es que ahora que MaGonagall me dio el puesto de Herbologia, no podremos vernos mas..-Dijo el chico..

-..¿Por que no?..-Decia la chica con lagrimas en los ojos..

-..Por que, los unicos dias que podre verte seran, los fines de semana..Y eso de amor de lejos no funciona..

-..Pideme matrimonio..Y listo..-Dijo la chica.

-..¡¿Matrimonio?!..-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa..-¡DE VERDAD, QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO!..-Dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba

-..Si..-Dijo ella, y se besaron..

-..En ese caso, te dare el anillo en cuanto lo compre..-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa..

-..No importa, damelo cuando quieras..-Dijo ella..

-..CHICOS VOY A CASARME..-Dijo Neville con un gran grito..Todos suspiraron, pero de nuevo la señora Weasley, fue a interrogar, junto con la abuela de Neville..

-..Pobre..-Dijo Ron, justo antes de salir corriendo y besarse a escondidas con Hermione en el bosque..

-..¡Parece que tus padres, se divierten!..-Dijo Draco, al ver que el señor Weasley y el padre de su novia, charlaban, pues uno era Muggle y el otro Mago, y los dos se facinaban por las historias del otro..Mientras la señora Weasley charlaba con la madre de Cindy, sobre los hijos..

-..Si..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa..

-..Bueno, yo, se que nos conocemos hace poco, pero, siento como si te conociera de toda la vida..-Dijo el rubio, la chica lo miraba con una sonrisa..-..¿Dime, te gustaria, casarte conmigo?..En un futuro claro..

-..Suena bien..¡Creo!..

_**..¿FIN?...**_

**No lo se, tal vez, no sea el fin definitivo.. Pero por lo menos de esta historia si.. Necesito un descando..Jejeje..**

**Estoy pensando en escribir una historia paralela al libro 6.. Donde narre una version mas romantica y llena de celos sobre como Harry se le insinua a Ginny..No es que no me gusta la version de J.K. Rowling, pero no se me gustaria ver mas insinuaciones, coqueteo y celos de parte de Harry..¿A ustedes no?..Pero aun estoy en planes, necesito reheleer, el libro 6..En fin, nos leemos la proxima.. No olviden en visitar mi pagina, la direccion esta en mi Perfil..**


	7. ¿Quieres hijos?

**Bueno antes que nada.. **He decidido seguir con esta historia, asi que, esta historia aun no termina.. Por cierto no publicare tan rapido como antes, dado que estoy haciendo tres historias a la vez..

_**Capitulo 7 **_

_**¿Quieres hijos?**_

Cierto pelirrojo, corria a toda prisa por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tratando de escapar de Filch y de la Señora Norris, ya se habia tropesado pero aun asi mantubo el equilibrio, pues lo que menos necesitaba era salir por los aires y quedar en el suelo inconciente mientras lo atrapaba Filch por estar de noche fuera de su habitacion.. Lo cual no tenia logica dado a que ya no era alumno de la escuela.. Sino un Profesor..

Ron Weasley quien ya tenia 20 años y ahora daba clases de vuelo (para los niños de primer ingreso) y entrenaba a los equipos de Quiddich (de los demas grados), corria como despaborido, como un leon en selo, o como correr a toda prisa fuera a salvar su vida..

Llego a un lugar que estaba a osuras, mientras se veia a lo lejos la luz de la lampara de Filch, despues dio la vuelta en una esquina, y para segundos despues tocar una puerta con gran desesperacion..

Mientras Ron corria por su vida, Hermione estaba leyendo en su habitacion (tambien en Hogwarts), la chica ya era Maestra de Transformaciones, y ahora estaba repasando unos detalles para su proxima clase.. Escucho que tocaron la puerta con desesperacion, y la chica dejo el libro a un lado, mientras tomaba su varita.. ¿Por si acaso?..

-..¿Quien es?..-Dijo la chica con una voz valiente..

-..Soy yo, Ron, dejame entrar Filch me persigue..-Dijo Ron con una voz de cansancio pues llevaba como 30 minutos corriendo y escapando de la vista de Filch y de la Señora Norris que ni descansar podia..

-..¿Ron que?..-Dijo la chica al momento de abrir la puerta pero esta no termino de hablar pues el pelirrojo entro tan rapido y cerro la puerta para despues taparale la boca con las manos..

-..Shhh..Puede escucharnos..-En susurros comento Ron, mientras intentaba esconderse...

-..¿Por que Filch te persigue, y por que te escondes?..-Le pregunto Hermione de la misma manera, mientras regresaba a la cama para seguir leyendo..

-..Por que, le hize algo a la Señora Norris..-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se escondia debajo de la cama de Hermione..

-..¿Que le hiciste?..-Pregunto Hermione dejando de un lado el libro, Ron por su parte estaba debajo de la cama boca arriba y vio la cabeza de la castalla asomarse por un lado..

-..Pues, no fue gran cosa..En serio..-Dijo Ron y la chica sonrio un poco, despues un gran golpe en la puerta hizo que Hermione se deslizara de la cama hasta el suelo, mientras Ron sonreia.. La casatalla se levanto de inmediato..

-..¿Quien es?..-Volvio a preguntar Hermione mientras se acomodaba el cabello y caminaba hacia la puerta..

-..Argus Filch..-Dijo una voz ronca del otro lado de la puerta..

-..Ya voy..Espere un momento..-Dijo la castalla mientras Ron trataba de ocultarse en otro lado pues ambos sabian que debajo de la cama, era mas facil ser visto..

-...Buenas noches, yo solo pasaba para una inspeccion...-Dijo Argus Filch mientras entraba a la habitacion, y revisaba debajo de la cama, en el closet, detras de la puerta, incluso dentro del baul vasio de la chica, pero no habia nadie.. ¿Donde se habia metido el pelirrojo?..-Bueno, me voy..-Dijo despues el hombre, y salio del lugar..

-..¿Ron?..-Dijo la chica pues esta tampoco sabia donde estaba el pelirrojo.. Una mesedora que la chica sabia no tenia, comenzo a moverse por si sola para despues, tomar forma en el cuerpo de Ron..

-..Nunca me ha gustado ser una mesedora, tienes un riesgo a que alguien se siente en ti..-Dijo Ron, mientras se sentaba en la cama, junto a la castalla que ya estaba leyendo de nuevo..El pelirrojo la observo, esa noche la castalla llevaba ropa muy ligera, (por la epoca de calor), y llevaba algo de seda, era como una especie de "vestido para embarazadas" o eso era lo que decia Ron..-¿Que haces?..-Dijo el pelirrojo acomodandose aun lado de ella mientras le hablaba al oido comenzo a tocarle el cabello a la chica.. El cabello de Hermione tenia un olor especial esa noche, tenia un aroma a frutas.. Como a fresas y cerezas.. Ese aroma en particular volvia loco al pelirrojo y la castalla lo sabia..

-..Solo, leer..-Dijo la castalla sin despegar la vista del libro..

-..¿Y te falta mucho?..-Dijo Ron mientras comenzaba a moverle el cabello a la chica hacia atras y le besaba el cuello..

-..Pues..-Dijo la chica mientras cerraba los ojos por el deseo, Ron siempre la hacia sentir asi cada vez que la besaba, era extraño pero con una sola caricia del chico esta caia rendida a sus pies.. Y esa noche no seria la exepcion..Mientras la chica tenia los ojos cerrados, el pelirrojo dejo de besar su cuello, tomo el libro de Hermione mientras lo apartaba de la cama, y volvia a besarla en el cuello pero ahora del otro lado..

-..¿Oye..Dime no te gustaria tener un bebe ahora?..-Pregunto Ron mientras le besaba los hombros, aun sentados en la cama, Hermione comenzaba a deslisarse hacia atras, para quedar acostada y con Ron ensima de ella..

-..¿Ahora?...-Dijo la chica, mientras rodeaba con sus manos el cuello del Ron, y este la besaba..

-..Si, ahora, ya sabes eso implicaria todo el ritual..-Decia Ron mientras le insinuaba pasar la noche juntos..

-..Ron, escuchaste a MaGonagall, no podemos dormir juntos..-Dijo ella apartandose de el..

-...Solo si no estamos casados, y practicamente estamos casados, bueno estamos comprometidos, que es lo mismo..-Comento el, mientras jugaba con el cabello de Hermione..

-..No, no es lo mismo..-Decia la castalla mientras le desabotonaba la camisa a Ron, el cual sonreia y continuaba besandola..-Pero bueno, si tus padres nunca se dieron cuenta, podriamos...

-...Tu no eras asi, hasta que me conociste..-Comento Ron cuando el chico ya no tenia camisa...-..¿Hermione?, ¿Has pensado en cuantos hijos quieres?..-Dijo Ron, despues de un rato, parecia a ver memorisado esa pregunta durante horas.. La castalla estaba en la cama y con Ron ensima de ella..

-..Pues, si, lo he pensado, pero..-Dijo la chica, mientras Ron la observaba a los ojos, la chica por su parte parecia nerviosa por eso, pero a la vez, sonreia, pues todo ese interrogatorio le parecia divertido..

-..¿Cuantos?..-Pregunto Ron..

Hermione por su parte solo sonrio.-No lo se, 2, pero yo siempre he dicho que eso se elije entre los dos, ¿no?...-Dijo ella despues de unos minutos de silencio...-¿Y tu?..

Ron murmuro..-.8..-Mientras decia eso Hermione se puso nerviosa..

-..¿8..No crees que son muchos?..-Dijo ella, mientras se apartaba de la cama..

Ron por su parte la seguia con la mirada desde la cama..-Bueno, es que estoy tan acostumbrado a las familias grandes, que, yo..-Dijo el chico...

-..¿8?..-Repetia una y otra vez Hermione, mientras Ron parecia explicarle su razon..

-..¿Son muchos, cierto?..-Dijo Ron, al notar el miedo en el rostro de Hermione..

-..Bueno, muchos muchos...Digamos que son, un numero grande ..-Dijo la chica tratando de tranquilizarse..-..Es demaciada responsabilidad y..¿Estas seguro que quieres 8?..

-...Pues es que, de solo pensar que pasare el resto de mi vida contigo, pues me encantaria que nuestro amor, diera frutos..Ademas 8 hijos demostrarian lo mucho que nos queremos..

-..Ron, no son necesarios 8 hijos, para eso..-Con una sonrisa picara..

-..Si..Lo se...Mira ya se, haremos esto si, el primer año, un bebe, despues lo pensamos y si nos va bien, entonces otro..Y si creemos que podemos con mas, entonces, lo intentamos...-Dijo Ron..-¿Que dices?..

-..Que sin duda pasare el resto de mi vida embarazada..-La castalla sonrio y comenzaron a besarse y a desnudarse..-..Ron no hagas eso..-Dijo ella al sentir que Ron le besaba los senos.. Ya estaban de nuevo en la cama y ambos no tenian ropa..

-..¿Por que, siempre te ha gustado que te bese aqui?..-Dijo Ron, levantando la mirada y observando como Hermione se mordio los labios..

-..No es eso, es que, siempre que me besas ahi, termino por decirte que si..-Dijo ella..

-..¿En serio?..-Dijo el y continuo besandola hasta llegar a otra zona delicada..-¿Entonces si quieres un hijo ahora?..

La casatalla dejo salir un gemido acompañado del nombre del pelirrijo..-..Pues, es que acabamos de entrar a Howgarts, y ademas pues.-Hermione solo tocaba los cabellos del pelirrojo, sentia un placer sin limites...-No es justo, eso es trampa..-Dijo la chica entrecortadamente..

-..Si no te gusta, me detengo..-Dice el pelirrojo, y se aparta de la chica..

-NO..Sigue..-Dice la chica, y lo toma del brazo..Despues de sonreirle, y besarlo provocadoramente..Pasaron la noche juntos..

Pero no todos parecian divertirse esa noche, pues a muchos, pero muchos kilometros de distancia un rubio, parecia molesto y nervioso...

-..¿Dime, por que estas aferrada en conocer a mi padre?..¡Ya te dije que el, no va querer vernos!..-Decia Draco con un tono de enfado, no era para menos, Cindy le habia pedido, conocer a su suegro, pero el rubio no parecia dispuesto en hacerlo..

-..Mira, se que tu y el, tienen diferencias pero, eres su hijo...

-..Si, soy su hijo, pero para el, yo estoy muerto, y si se entera que salgo contigo, te mata..

-..¿Asi, y por que, por que soy una Muggle?...Por que no soy digna de ser la novia de un mago...¿No creas que no te he escuchado hablar de eso con tus amigos?..

-..Yo nunca he dicho eso...-Dijo Draco...Pero la realidad era que si lo habia dicho, no con esas palabras pero lo dio a enteder..-No vamos a pelear por el...-Mientras se acercaba a la chica para besarla...

-..Sabes que, vete..No estoy de humor..-Dijo Cindy mientras abria la puerta y el rubio salia de la casa..

-..Bien, pero no cambiare de parecer..-Dijo Draco justo cuando la puerta le dio en la naricez..

-..Ejem, ejem..-Se escucho eran algunos vecinos que habian escuchado gritos..

-..Ya saben cosas de parejas..Buenas noches..-Dijo el rubio tan rapido que apenas se le vio..

Mientras eso pasaba, en la Madriguera Ginny y Harry, dormian respectivamente en sus habitacion y camas.. Pero por alguna razon, tubieron el mismo sueño..

Parecian estar dormidos, los dos, parecian llevar años de casados o algo asi, pues la casa estaba llena de retratos con fotos de la boda, como de todos los aniversarios de bodas, se escuchaba el llanto de un niño, y al momento de ir a verlo, una persona con capa oscura los mataba a ambos, con un rayo verde en el pecho, despues al niño lo mataba igual..

Harry y Ginny despertaron asustados, nerviosos, sudando.. Harry se levanto de inmediato de su cama y al momento de abrir la puerta, Ginny aparecio justo enfrente con la puerta de par en par..

-..LO SOÑASTE..-Gritaron ambos..

-..A ver, dejame ver si entendi, ustedes estaban casados, y tenian un hijo, despues alguien que parecia Voldemort, los mataba..-Decia Lupin, quien esa noche estaba en la Madriguera, como guardia..

-..Si eso..-Comentaron Harry y Ginny, al mismo tiempo..

Los Señores Weasley, Harry, Ginny, Lupin y Draco quien acaba de llegar, estaban en el comedor, tratando de entender el sueño..

-..Estas seguro de que eran ustedes, por que tal vez, era un recuerdo de la muerte de tus padres..-Dijo Draco..

-..No lo se, era muy real..-Dijo Harry..

-..Espero que esto no afecte la boda..-Dijo la Señora Weasley, quienes ya estaba preparando la boda de su hija con Harry.. Pero esta no se celebraria hasta 4 años despues.. **Esa no se la sabian, verdad.. Jejeje.. Sii, mi conciencia, la extrañaba, ustedes ¿no?..Continuo con la historia.. **

-..Pues, si este sueño es real, creo que se cancelara..-Dijo Harry minutos despues cuando ya estaba en su habiatacion y Draco estaba a punto de dormir..

-..Debes estar bromeando, Weasley te va a matar cuando se entere que ya no es una boda doble..Sin mencionar Ginny..-

-..Lo se, pero, no quiero arriesgarla a ella, ni a nadie.. ¿Dime tu que harias en mi lugar?..

-..La verdad, sinceramente, ya me habria suicidado..-Dijo Draco divertido..

-..Yo no se por que te pregunto esto a ti..-Dijo Harry..

-..Por que sabes que siempre digo la verdad..

-..No, lo que dices siempre es mas facil de hacer, y de llevar..Yo no entiendo como Cindy se enamoro de ti...

-..No me la menciones..

-..¿Por que?..Espera ya se dio cuenta de que eres un tonto..Ya se habia tardado..

-..No, eso no, ojala fuera eso, es que, quiere que, le presente a mi padre, Potter tu lo conoces, sabes como es, con los Muggles..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿No se lo esperaban?.. Harry & Ginny y Ron & Hermione, se iban a casar juntos, pero, despues de ese sueño, no lo haran.. ¿Como lo tomara su amigo y cuñado?.. ¿Que le diera Ginny, cuando Harry le comente que la boda se cancela?.. **

¿De verdad le sigo o no?.. Esta historia aun no termina..


	8. ¿Que no te casas?

**Shadim-Samtrom: **¡Gracias por leerlo!.. Y bueno espero que te guste, me gustaria conocerte mi e-mail esta en mi perfil, me gustaria charlar contigo..

**Paloma, (Zafiro Potter): **Bueno antes que nada, gracias por pasarte por este fic, y bueno, este es como la, mm, como decirlo es parte de mi Fic de "Harry Potter y El Libro 7", y bueno Harry no se casa hasta despues de 4 años, y es ahi cuando acaba con Voldemort con la ayuda del ED y mucha gente mas, tendrias que leer mi primer fic.. Para entender.. Esto solo es la historia de como se caso Ron con Herms, y como es que Draco se enamoro de una Muggle, ademas de otras cosas..

**rosycarmen: **Gracias por leerme, jeje, bueno espero charlar contigo mi e-mail esta en mi perfil date una vuelta..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capitulo 8**

**¿Que no te casas?..**

Los dias ya habian pasado, y la boda de Ron con Hermione se acercaba, mas rapido que nunca.. Harry se encontraba en el expreso de Hogwarts, pues queria charlar con su amigo, necesitaba decirle que no se casaria como planearon..¿Como lo tomaria su amigo?.. ¿Lo golpearia, hasta perder el conocimiento?.. O.. ¿Solo haria lo mismo que Ginny?.. Comprender la gravedad del asunto y

**---Flash Back---**

Despues del sueño que Harry y Ginny habian tenido, sobre _"su muerte", _nadie habia sacado el tema de la boda, ninguno de los dos se atrevia a hablar, pues

-..Harry..Yo, bueno, se que..-Comenzo a decir Ginny, mientras Harry miraba la Snitch dorada que en ese momento tenia entre sus manos..

El chico dejo por un lado la pelota voladora, mientras ponia toda su atencion en la chica que en ese momento tenia los ojos rojos, por el llanto.. Pues se habia pasado todo un dia, pensando en, que tan cierto era el sueño, pues si ambos tenian hijos, estos moririan y la sola idea les aterraba... Tanto a ella como a el, les daba miedo lo que pudiera pasar, y no por ellos, si no por una tercera persona, que podria ser su hijo..

-..Ginny, debo ser sincero contigo.. Yo, de verdad te amo, y deseo casarme contigo, pero.. ¿Que sucede si tenemos hijos, y este sueño, no es un sueño..Si me entiendes?..-Dijo el hombre, mirando a la pelirrojo a los ojos..

-..Si..-Dijo la chica, ocultando su mirada..

-..Lo unico que podria ofrecerte es vivir juntos, sin hijos..-Dijo despues el moreno con la mirada perdida..

-..Lo tomo..-Dijo ella, con una sonrisa timida y tomando la mano del chico..

-..¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo, aun que lo unico que pueda ofrecerte sea vivir juntos?..-Le pregunta Harry a Ginny, pues el chico no sabia si era un sueño, u otra cosa.. No daba credito con sus oidos, a lo que Ginny le decia..

-..Si..-Volvia a decir la chica, pero esta vez, los dos se miraron a los ojos..

-..¿Estas conciente de que, es lo unico que podria pasar?..No casarnos, no tener hijos..-Comento de nuevo, el chico.. No queria retener a Ginny, pues si esta tenia una oportunidad de ser madre, que lo fuera, aun que eso significara otro, al chico no le importaba, lo unico que deseaba con toda el alma en ese momento, era que Ginny fuera feliz..

-..Harry, lo unico que quiero es estar contigo, eso es todo..Y bueno, los hijos.. No son tan importantes o si..-Esas ultimas palabras la chica las dijo con calma, con un tono de dolor en su voz.. Despues de eso, se abrazaron, y lloraron por lo menos 10 minutos.. Para despues entrar a la Madriguera y anunciarle a la Señora Weasley, la cancelacion de la boda.. Quien solo comento.. _"Lastima, ya me habia acostumbrado a la idea de que, fueras parte de la familia, Harry".. _

**----Fin Flash Back----**

Harry queria darle la noticia a Ron sobre la boda, sentia que tal vez perderia una amistad por la desicion, pero si le comentaba el por que, tal vez su amigo lo entenderia.. ¿Por alguna razon eran amigos, no?.. Ron, Hermione y Neville vivan en la escuela, la epoca de Navidad se acercaba, ya comenzaba a nevar, y por lo tanto los alumnos de la escuela como los maestros tenian un descanso para ir a Hogsmeade, el moreno planeaba ver a sus amigos en Hogwarts, para despues marcharse a Hogsmeade, y charlar con calma..

El chico iba nadando en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de una rubia que pasaba por fuera del compartimiento del chico en ese momento..La belleza de la chica, era la misma de la hermana..

-..¿Harry?..-Se escucho una voz, y Gabrielle Delacour, aparecio con cara de preocupacion justo aun lado de la puerta del chico.. El cual, daba toda la imprecion de que algo le dolia, ademas de la mirada perdida, tenia un aspecto que a cualquiera le habria preocupado..

-..¡Hola!..-Dijo el chico al darse cuenta de que, la rubia novia de Neville, lo observaba fijamante..

-..¿Vas a Hogwarts?..-Observandolo fijamamente..

-..Si..¿Y tu?..-Pregunto Harry, por cortesia mas que nada, pues en ese momento debia tener claro como decirle a sus amigos su problema..

-..A Hogsmeade, Neville, queria hablar conmigo, y lo vere alla..-La chica ya hablaba mejor el ingles, gracias a las _"clases particulares_" de su novio... Ademas gracias a eso, comenzaron a conocerse y terminaron siendo novios..

-..Oh!..-Dijo Harry..

-..Nos vemos, adios..-Dijo ella, regresando a su compartimiento..

Horas despues Harry salio del tren para caminar hacia Hogwarts, donde se encontraria con Ron y Hermione.. Mientras tanto en cuanto el tren se detubo Neville ya estaba plantado ahi, esperando a su novia, cuando vio bajar a Harry lo saludo, pero justo cuando Gabrielle aparecio, se fue a abrazar y besar a su novia, pues tenia por lo menos 5 meses sin verla, solo charlaban por cartas, pero no era lo mismo, debian recuperar el tiempo perdido..

Harry comenzo a caminar hacia la escuela, mientras observaba como los alumnos pasaban con chamarras, bufandas y guantes, pues el frio ya comenzaba a notarse, ademas estaban a mitad de Diciembre, por lo cual el frio era normal..

-..Harry..-Se escucho del otro lado de la escuela cuando el moreno logro entrar a la escuela que parecia algo desierta, Hermione corria a toda prisa para saludar a su amigo..

-..Hola..-Dijo Harry con sonrisa timida, no tenia el valor de ver a sus amigos cara a cara..

-..¿Donde esta Ginny, pense que vendria contigo?..-Dijo la castalla al darse cuenta de que su amigo venia solo..

-...Hee, bueno, si, pero no se sentia bien..-La verdad era que la pelirroja se habia quedado en casa para mandar lechuzas a todos los invitados de parte de ella y Harry, para avisarles que no se casarian y Harry le habia tocado la parte mas dificil, decirle a sus amigos..

-..Oh..Tienes que ver a Ron, esta, bueno, desesperado por la boda..-Dijo la chica mientras caminaba junto a su amigo para llegar hasta donde el pelirrojo estaba charlando con unos chicos sobre el Quidditch..-¿Estas bien, te vez preocupado?..

-..Si, es solo que. Necesito, decirles algo a ambos..-Dijo el moreno evitando que su amiga lo mirara a los ojos, pues eso podia demostrar su verdadera preocupacion..

-..Claro, ya casi llegamos..-Comento la castalla mientras miraba atentamente a su amigo, despues con una sonrisa continuaron caminando..

Minutos despues cuando estubo frente a frente con su amigo, logro confesar la verdadera razon por la cual, no se casaba..

-..Harry, se que es tu desicion, pero..¿Mi hermana como lo tomo?..-Preguntaba el pelirrojo preocupado..

-..Pues ella, lo entendio, y..-Dijo el moreno mientras caminaba por todo el lugar..

-..¿Siguen juntos, cierto?..-Pregunto Hermione..

-..Si..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa..

-..Bueno, es algo...-Dijo Ron, con una sonrisa de apoyo a su amigo..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, es poco, pero ya viene la boda de Ron, graciosa, por cierto... Gracias a todos, por seguir este Fic.. **


	9. La boda mas graciosa

_**[Capitulo 9**_

**La boda mas graciosa**

Los dias habian pasado, y la Navidad como el año nuevo se acercaban muy rapido, estaban a tan solo una semana de Navidad, mientras la boda que en un principio se habian planeado en ser doble, ahora solo sera un simple boda..

Era el dia que Ron habia esperado toda su vida, o por lo menos desde que habia conocido a Hermione, por fin ella seria se esposa, por fin seria la Señora de Ron Weasley ante los ojos de todos.. Su vida habia sido muy buena, llena de hermanos que algunos lo hacian sufrir, pero al fin de cuentas era hermanos y ellos siempre estan unidos en las buenas como en las malas, y muchas malas situaciones sobre todo ahora que los Dementores estaban mas desquiciados que nunca, pues en tan solo tres dias ya habian acabado con la vida de 50 magos..

Y en esos tiempos dificiles una boda era algo para ocultar los terribles acontesimientos que asolaban Inglaterra.. Se encontraba en una linda inglesia en Londres, la cual estaba adornada con detalles blancos y rojos, las damas de honor con vestidos de color pastel, los invitados, eran muchos.. Pero no importaba el costo pues por fin, serian marido y mujer.. Todo debia ser perfecto, nada podia salir mal..

-..¿Ron?..-Decia una voz a lo lejos, o eso pensaba el pelirrojo, era su madre que trataba por todos los medios posibles de arreglarle el traje pues el chico estaba mas nervioso que nunca y ya se habia quitado la corbata.. Mientras se madre intentaba ponerle la corbata en orden a su hijo le sudaban las manos..

No tenia sentido sabia lo que tenia que decir, sabia los pasos que tenia que dar, sabia cuando debia decir "Acepto" y cuando debia besar a Hermione..¿Entonces, por que estaba nervioso?..

-..Me veo bien, esta debe ser el mejor dia para Hermione, nada puede salir mal, madre, ¿Te aseguraste de que Fred y George no hagan nada malo, verdad?..-Comentaba Ron mientras daba vueltas por todo el lugar.. Estaba junto a su madre en una habitacion mientras esperaba que todos los invitados llegaran a la iglesia para por fin, salir y esperar en el altar a su linda castalla..

-..Ron, tranquilizate, estas peor que Bill y Charlie juntos, ademas, los gemelos prometieron que no harian nada..-Contesto otra voz, era su padre quien entraba al lugar como si nada..

Mientras tanto en otra habitacion, Hermione acompañada de Ginny, y Luna, estaba tranquila a comparacion de su novio..

-..¿Oye, Hermione, solo un pregunta, Krum no va a venir o si?..-Pregunto Luna mirando de reojo a su amiga..

-..No, la verdad es que yo pues, si queria verlo, es mi amigo, pero Ron es algo..-Comento Hermione, mirandose en el espejo el vestido era perfecto, era blanco con algunos destellos que brillaban de la cintura hacia abajo, el ramo de rosas amarillas que hacian juego con los aretes de oro que le habia dado Ron en su cumpleaños, ademas de una linda pulcera de oro que le habian dado sus amigas por la despedida de soltera..

-..Celoso..Dilo que no te de pena, es mi hermano, no me sorprende que te haya amenazado..-Decia Ginny, mientras la chica llevaba un vestido color azul cielo...

-..No hizo nada de eso, es solo que, bueno es nuestro dia, y Victor aqui, solo haria que Ron se ponga nervioso..-Decia Hermione mientras sonreia y se imaginaba la vida que le espera junto al pelirrojo..

-..Si sobre todo por esos brazos que tiene, sin contar las piernas..-Dijo Luna con una cara de lujuria..

-..Luna..-Comentaron ambas chicas..

-..¿Que, es la verdad, o que vas a decir que eso no fue lo que te gusto de el, en un principio?..-Con una sonrisa complice con Ginny..

-..¡Claro que no!..-Dijo Hermione mientras se ponia el velo pues no faltaba mucho para comenzar la ceremonia..

Tocaron la puerta.. Y era Harry con un traje negro muy elegante..

-..Wow..Hermione, ahora ya se por que, Ron se enamoro de ti..-Dijo este observando a la castalla con una sonrisa, debia reconocer que la chica era muy linda, pero para el moreno solo existia Ginny..

-..¿Y yo que, he?..-Dijo Ginny dandole un golpe en la nuca con una sonrisa..

-..Bueno, Ginn para ti no tengo mas helogios, tu sabes que eres linda con cualquier prenda o sin ella..-Con una sonrisa picara y en voz baja mientras la besaba..

-..Ejem, ejem..A ver Potter, si no te vas a casar, mejor sueltala..-Se escucho otra voz, era Fred con una sonrisa..

-..Pero que amargado..-Dijo Luna mirando al gemelo, que se puso justo en medio de su hermana y su novio..

-..Vamos, vamos que la boda casi empieza..-Dijo Fred mientras se llevaba a su hermana de la mano..

Mientras eso pasaba, George estaba en el altar junto a su hermano Ron, quien ya estaba mas calmado..

-..Oh, se me olvidaba esto es muy bueno, para que tu beso con Hermione sea inolvidable para ella..Cuando la beses, ella sentira que flota..-Decia George mientras le daba a Ron una pastilla, que segun su hermano era calabaza morada, y tenia la funcion de que cuando dabas un beso, la chica sentia un placer.. Y como Ron deseaba que Hermione fuera feliz, pues se lo comio, sin pensar en las consecuencias..

-..¿Oye es normal, que me de vueltas el estomago?..-Pregunto Ron mientras sentia que el estomago estaba apunto de estallarle..

-..¡Claro, es normal!..-Dijo el hermano mientras se sentaba junto a los demas invitados, los cuales ya se encontraban sentados, por suerte de Malfoy las cosas con Cindy se habian arreglado.. Con una sola cosa, este le habia dicho que conseguiria hablar con su padre, que no le aseguraba nada, pero con solo intentarlo para la chica ya era algo..

-..¿Cuantos invitados?..-Dice Cindy con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba..

-..La mayoria son sus hermanos, tios y primos..-Dice Malfoy mientras observaba que Ron ya estaba en el altar..

-..Oh!..Ahi viene la novia..-Dice Cindy al notar que la marcha nupcial comenzaba a escucharse..

-..Oye Malfoy, Trent, ¿Cuanto a que Ron sale huyendo?...-Decia una voz a un lado eran Fred y George..

-..¿Por que deberia salir huyendo su hermano?..Es su boda..-Dijo Cindy..-Saben que lo que hacen no tiene nombre..-Al ver que los gemelos ya tenian una lista enorme de apuestas..

-..Si, si tiene y se llaman negocios..-Dijo George

-..Sabes nos recuerdas un poco a Hermione..-Dijo Fred...

-..Es solo que, se le llama sentido comun..-Cindy con una sonrisa..

-..Sabes odio cuando te pones asi de lista, eres peor que mi conciencia y eso ya es mucho..-Dijo Fred..

-...No puedo creerlo...-Dijo de la nada Cindy, mientras ven que Ron sale corriendo justo cuando sonaba la marcha nupcial y Hermione iba entrando con una sonrisa..

-..AHORA REGRESO, NECESITO IR AL BAÑO..-Grito Ron mientras salia corriendo al baño..

-..Que les dije..-Comento Fred, con una amplia sonrisa y contando todo su dinero..

Entre risas y una tos graciosa, los invitados se quedaron callados, silvidos y sonido de charlas, incluso apuestas sobre si Ron regresaria fue lo que reino el lugar..

-..¿Como puedes apostar, en un momento como este?..-Le dice Cindy a Draco, la chica estaba molesta..

-..Oye, yo estoy a favor de ellos, Ron regresa, si se casan..Pero despues de tres años, jajaja..-Dice Draco primero serio y despues poco a poco riendo..Cindy solo lo golpeo..-No me pegues, van a pensar que me das ordenes o algo asi..-Susurrando por lo bajo..

-..Pues asi es..-Dice la chica..-A ver donde duermes hoy..-Y se levanto dejando a Draco con una cara de terror..

-..No, Cindy, espera, es una broma, nosotros asi bromeamos, en serio, te lo juro..-Dice el rubio mientras seguia la chica la cual estaba molesta y se alejaba del lugar...-Amor..Chiquita..-Fue lo ultimo que se escucho del rubio, antes de salir..

-..¿Chiquita?..-Dice Fred y George, al mismo tiempo.. Despues empezaron a reir, quienes caminaban junto al rubio pues parecian cobrar sus apuestas sobre ron... Mientras tanto el pelirrojo ya llevaba mas de 15 minutos dentro del baño, su mejor amigo y su hermana desidieron ir a buscarlo pues tal vez ya le habia pasado algo..

-..¿Ron estas bien?..-Dice Harry, desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño..

-..Si..Creo que fue la calabaza morada..-Comento Ron.. Recordando haber comido algo morado durante la mañana..

-..Ron no hay calabaza morada, eso era Ciruela Pasa..-Dice Ginny, con una sonrisa..

-..Ya decia yo, que sabia raro...-Dice Ron..

-..¿Ron, estas bien?..Los invitados comienzan a preocuparse..-Dice una tercera voz, era Hermione..

-..Si, si, estoy bien..-Dijo Ron, saliendo del baño, despues se tapo los ojos..

-...¿Que haces?..-Preguntaron Hermione, Ginny y Harry..

-..Dicen que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda..-Dijo Ron..

-...Ron, ya la viste entrar a la iglesia..-Dice Ginny..

-..Ah, pues si verdad..-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba las manos de los ojos..

-..La unica maldicion que podrian tener es que Lavander o Krum entren e impidan la boda..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa despues Ginny se le unio..

-..No es gracioso..-Comentaron Ron y Hermione a la vez, mientras vian como Ginny y Harry sonreian..

Ron tomo a Hermione del brazo..-Bueno, es nuestro momento..Vamos..-Dijo y salieron del lugar..

Por su parte Ginny y Harry seguian haciendo burlas sobre eso, como.. _"¡Cuidado, Krum!" _o _"¿Que esa no es Lavander?".._

Entraron a la iglesia al mismo tiempo, y se casaron.. La ceremonia en si, fue normal, pues ese incidente solo fue el unico en toda la noche.. Harry por su parte aun seguia haciendo bromas con Ginny, Cabrielle, Luna y Cindy, sobre que asustaba mas a los recien casados.. Un Dementor, o sus ex en la fiesta..

Draco se la paso toda la fiesta tratando de convencer y que Cindy lo perdonara pero esta no lo hacia, por su parte Fred y George no dejaban de molestar al rubio con su "Chiquita".. Despues de unos minutos ya se les habian unido Neville, Charlie, Bill hasta el Señor Weasley, quien fue el unico que trato de darle consejo sobre no llevarle la contraria a la esposa (en este cosa novia), o le iria mal.. Parecia que Arthur Weasley, ya sabia sobre eso..

-..¿Chiquita?..Jajaja..-Era lo unico que se escuchaba de fondo, mientras el Señor Weasley le daba consejos a Draco..

-..Mira, lo que menos debes hacer es, llevarle la contraria aun que ella este equibocada, nunca lo hagas en publico, por que eso es lo que mas les molesta, si no lo sabre yo...-Dijo el Arthur Weasley, mientras miraba a todos lados, como esperando que su esposa no lo escuchara..

-..Pero solo era una broma..-Dijo el rubio.. Mientras trataba de tapar las risas y burlas que le hacian los demas Weasleys..

-..Pues mala idea la de apostar.. Aun que debo admitir que les gane a los gemelos..-Dijo el Señor Weasley, con una sonrisa..

-..¿Por que?..-Extrañado el rubio, por la sonrisa del señor..

-..Bueno, segun ellos Ron pasaria mas de una hora dentro del baño y yo aposte a que solo pasaba 20 minutos..No le digas a Molly que aposte..-Dijo despues del hombre contando alrededor de 80 galeones, y mirando a todos lados, esperando a que su esposa no lo viera..


	10. ¡¿Otra boda!

_Disculpen mi repentina desaparición de este fic, pero a pesar de mas imaginación y tiempo libre que tenga, mi cerebro no es tan bueno para idear historias diferentes y paralelas al mismo tiempo, Jejeje. Lo digo por tanto fic que después ya no se como terminarlo. Además como muy pocos parecían leer el fic, me desanime al igual que deje de pensar en este. Pero ahora (que espero alguien mas me deje comentario) intentare seguirlo y terminarlo por fin. _

**Capitulo 10 - ¡Otra boda!**

La boda de Ron y Hermione aun no se acababa, Draco aun charlaba con Arthur Weasley, mientras los demas invitados seguían bailando, charlando, y comían..

Harry sentia una especie de dolor en el corazon, una punzada mas que nada, en ese momento el podría estar celebrando su boda tambien, giro la cabeza buscando a Ginny quien se veía radiante, charlaba animadamente con Cindy.

Después vio a los demas Weasley, como siempre los gemelos muy deseados, bailaban con una chica y con otra, Ron y Hermione charlaban con los invitados mientras estos contaban algunas anécdotas de sus bodas, parecía que el detalle de Ron saliendo cuando Hermione entraba a la iglesia era nada a comparación de otras bodas, donde el novio salía huyendo cuando debía decir acepto, o cuando debía besar a la novia se desmayaba.

Neville y Gabrielle tomaban un poco del vino que usarían para el brindis de los recién casados, mientras la chica colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de Neville, y este cariñosamente le decía.. "Te amo".. Para segundos después unirse en un beso que la abuela de Neville interrumpiera con un sonido de su bastón.

Fleur y Bill jugaban con su hijo, la chica ya tenia otro embarazo de 6 meses.. Eran la familia feliz, después de todo.. La Señora Weasley, charlaban con los padres de Hermione, mientras miraban a los demas invitados.. Charlie y Melinda ya estaban esperando a su primer hijo.. La chica solo tenia 2 meses de embarazado..

Era como una especie de plaga.. O eso pensaba Harry, a donde mirará todos estaban charlando, felices, sin preocupaciones, y el se sentia morir, por la boda cancelada.. Deseaba huir con Ginny de todo, y casarse, pero sabia que era imposible, habia echo un trato con el ED, y Draco se lo recordaba constantemente.. En cierta parte odiaba esa amistad con Malfoy, el chico era peor que su conciencia, siempre estaba dentro de su cabeza, y siempre le recordaba lo que tenia que hacer..

-..Harry..-Una voz conocida a sus espaldas, Hagrid apareció, junto a su novia Madame Máxime.. Los dos tomados de la mano, y con una sonrisa..

-..Linda boda..-Dijo Madame Máxime con una sonrisa..

-..Si..-Dijo Harry fríamente mientras se acababa de un solo trago su bebida... Ahora una especie de rencor con el mismo parecía crecer en su interior..

-..Sabes Harry, queremos que seas el primero en saberlo, vamos a casarnos.-Le soltó de la nada Hagrid al chico mientras este parecía ahogarse con la bebida.

-..¿Quee?.-Le grito Harry.

-..Si, es que, bueno ya estamos algo viejos, y bueno a pesar de que las cosas parecen calmarse no podemos fiarnos, Molly dirá que nos apresuramos pero bueno es nuestra decisión.-Le dijo Hagrid con una amplia sonrisa, mientras Harry intentaba no ahogarse.

Ahora todo el mundo quería casarse, y lo que era aun peor es que ahora era el que debía saberlo primero, que todos estaban en su contra e intentaban hacerlo sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía. Deseaba salir de ahí, pues todo el mundo parecía reprocharle en silencio el no haberse casado por miedo a un simple sueño.

Nadie parecía comprenderlo, lo bueno de todo eso era que Ginny si lo entendía bien, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

-..Sigo sin entender, por que cancelaron la boda, en serio..-Decía Cindy cuando charlaba con Ginny del otro lado del lugar..

-..Mira, los sueños de Harry no son iguales a los nuestros..-Ginny con voz baja mientras miraba a todos lados esperando que nadie más las escuchara.

Cindy la miraba atentamente no entendía a que se refería, después de poner una cara que dejaba salir un claro "no entiendo", la pelirroja continuo hablando.

-..Mira, Harry ha tenido sueños que se hacen realidad.-Le confeso la chica después de unos segundos de silencio.

-..Sabia que los magos eran raros, pero no pensé que tanto.-Dijo la rubia con una clase de sonrisa.

-..No es un tema para burlarse, es serio, mira, hace años Harry vio cuando atacaban a mi padre, y desde entonces sus sueños han sido muy extraños.-Le volvió a decir la pelirroja.

-..Déjame ver si entiendo, dices que. El sueño de Harry podría ser como una mirada el futuro.-Le dijo la chica después de unos minutos de pensarlo con claridad.

-..Si.-Le contesto la pelirroja segura de sus palabras, sonaba extraño pero era la verdad.

-..Wow..No quisiera estar en tus zapatos.-Le dijo la chica después intentando que la pelirroja sonriera pero esta lo tomo mal y ahora estaba molesta.

-..Eres igual a Malfoy siempre, se burla de esto..-Mientras se alejaba de ella y caminaba rumbo a Harry y compañía..

-..Yo..Lo siento..-Dijo Cindy intentando arreglar las cosas pero Ginny ya estaba muy lejos para escucharla.

-..No te escucha..-Se escucho una voz a su espalda, mientras una Draco aparecía por un lado.

-..Yo simplemente no entiendo, cancelar la boda, por un sueño.. Sabes que los sueños son, una forma de realizar tus deseos más profundos que no podrás hacer en la vida real, y las pesadillas son nuestros peores temores.-Le dijo la chica al rubio.

-..Si, lo se, pero.. Hay un lado bueno.. Se tienen el uno al otro..-Observando como Harry y Ginny se ponían a bailar una canción lenta, alejados de todos..

En ese momento todos parecían bailar juntos en parejas, mientras que Cindy y Draco eran los únicos en el lugar que estaban parados, se miraron a los ojos tímidamente mientras volvían a mirar a otra dirección para que después el rubio le pidiera amablemente bailara con ella esa canción.

Después de todo y a pesar de estar molestos habían ido juntos como pareja a la boda y eso significa bailar juntos además de que el rubio debía llevarla a casa como todo un caballero. El baile era muy lento y estimulante para darse un beso a la mitad de la canción, y bueno no falto mucho para que todos en el lugar se besaran, Harry y Ginny habían desaparecido "misteriosamente" durante ese momento.

En realidad estos dos habían preferido caminar un rato a solas para charlar sin presiones además de terceros escuchando sus conversaciones.

-..La ceremonia fue linda.-Comento Harry mientras caminaba de la mano con Ginny rumbo al bosque.

-..Si, por un momento nadie recordó que Ron "huyo" al inicio.-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa tímida.

En ese momento comenzó a alejarse de el, mientras imaginaba lo que hubiera pasado si ellos se hubieran casado, una clase de tristeza se apodero de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, claro que como no miraba directamente a Harry este no lo noto.

-..Ginn.-Le dijo Harry de la nada a la chica mientras la rodeaba de la cintura y comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-..¿Si?.-Le dijo la chica, intentando que su voz no se quebrara.

-..He estado pensando y seria bueno darnos unas vacaciones alejados de todos y de todo.-Dijo el chico.-..Ademas el viaje Venecia debe aprovecharse.-Termino por hablar con voz dulce junto a su oído.

-..Te refieres a hacer la luna de miel, aun que no hubo boda.-Dijo la chica un tanto coqueta mientras se giraba para mirarlo, para después arrinconarlo contra un árbol, para después hablarle coquetamente.

-..Bueno algo así, es solo que el viaje fue muy costoso y seria una lastima el no aprovecharlo, ¿No lo crees?.-Dijo este mientras Ginny desabotonaba los botones de su camisa, cuando tubo su pecho desnudo (aun con la camisa puesta) tomo a la chica por los brazos y la cambio de posición, de tal forma que ahora era ella la que estaba arrinconada contra el árbol además de que era el, el que ahora comenzaba a quitarle el vestido.

-..Si, tienes razón.-Dijo la chica después con voz jadeante y casi sin aliento, sobre todo cuando Harry ya comenzaba a besarle los pechos. Después en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estos desaparecieron para después encontrarse en la habitación del chico aun en la Madriguera, además como todos estaban en la fiesta nunca notaron que estos estaban adentro de la casa haciendo de las suyas.

La boda ya comenzaba a llegar a su fin además los besos terminaron rápidamente en aquella pista de baile donde ahora todos se retiraban para que los recién casados bailaran el primer baile juntos. La música era sueva como un vals, Ron que en esos años había perfeccionado sus movimientos de baile comenzó a bailar junto a su ahora esposa que lo miraba a los ojos con un brillo en sus ojos.

Todos miraban el baile los padres de los novios emocionados por el baile mientras charlaban, otros tomaban y comían, después de unas horas la Madriguera se quedo sola, claro que antes de eso, paso algo un tanto extraño.

Hermione tenía el ramo de flores en mano mientras las damas solteras parecían esperar a que la castaña lo arrojara, a decir verdad todos esperaban ver quien era la próxima pareja en casarse. Y por cosas del destino cayo en a los pies de Cindy.

Malfoy que se estaba burlando ampliamente con los gemelos sobre el próximo tonto en casarse, al ver que le había caído a su novia se quedo en blanco después la pareja cruzo miradas un tanto apenadas y asustados se fueron después de unos minutos.

-..Esto no es en serio, ¿lo sabes?.-Le dijo Draco mientras llevaba a la chica a su casa.

-..Si lo se.-Le dijo esta un tanto nerviosa.-..Adiós.-Le dijo después y justo antes de entrar a su casa estaba a punto de besar al rubio pero se quedo en seco a medio camino, se suponía que aun estaba molesta le sonrío tímidamente para después entrar rápidamente a su departamento.

Draco del otro lado se quedo un tanto asombrado, sacudió la cabeza para después regresar a la Madriguera.

-..Chicos, ¿Dónde estaban?.-Pregunto Molly un tanto preocupada pues Harry y Ginny bajaron las escaleras con los pijamas puestas, justo cuando la boda había terminado.

-..Bueno es que a Harry le dolía un poco la cabeza asi que, lo acompañe, además no teníamos ánimos para estar ahí, asi que nos fuimos.-Dijo Ginny, sabia que su madre entendía que tanto el chico como ella, no querían estar ahí.

Asi que no hizo mas preguntas, simplemente les dio las buenas noches para después subir a dormir. Mientras Harry y Ginny parecían preparar algo para cenar, Malfoy apareció en la casa con el rostro preocupado.

-..Tengo una duda.-Dijo el rubio mientras se unía a cenar con la pareja.

-..Tú, siempre tienes dudas.-Le dijo Harry burlonamente.

-..Estoy hablando en serio. ¿Qué van a hacer con bueno, la casa que iban a comprar?-Pregunto Malfoy para Harry.

-..Bueno, solo hay que cancelar el trato con Emily, no hay problema.-Dijo Ginny mirando a Harry.

-..¿No piensan vivir juntos?-Pregunto el rubio de nuevo después de unos minutos de silencio.

-..Bueno, hem…-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban a los ojos. ¿Seria buena idea vivir juntos antes de casarse?, por que el plan era hacerlo después de casarse, Harry respetaba la casa de los padres de la chica pero bueno en esos últimos meses le había entrado una felicidad al saber que tendría a Ginny con el para siempre además podría besarla cuando quisiera y dormir junto a ella las veces que fueran posibles.

Y ahora que la boda se había cancela eso, ya era imposible, solo un viejo sueño que tal vez nunca se lograría, estaba seguro de que los padres de la chica les dirían que no, ¿Y si lo hacían sin su permiso?, después de todo Ginny ya era mayor de edad.

-..Ademas que van a hacer con lo demas, los gastos de la boda, bueno pudieron recuperar algunos pero el viaje de luna de miel, van a dejarlo todo.-Dijo el chico después, sabia que ponía triste a la pareja pero hasta el momento nadie había tomado en cuenta eso, bueno lo que nadie sabía es que la pareja pensaba aprovechar el viaje para ellos mismos.

Pero bueno Malfoy era demasiado listo para saber que estos pensaban hacer algo a escondidas de todos.

-..Después lo veremos, ahora es tarde y hay trabajo mañana asi que, buenas noches.-Dijo Harry de la nada tomando a Ginny del brazo después salieron casi corriendo del lugar.

-..Creo que nos descubrió.-Dijo la chica después de unos minutos.

-..Tal vez, pero para cuando se de cuenta ya estaremos en Venecia.-Le dijo Harry un tanto coqueto.

La idea de los chicos era escaparse de todos para después estando en Venecia, anunciarle a todos que se alejaban un tiempo, tal vez no el mes planeado pero por lo menos si una semana. El plan era que al día siguiente a media día ellos ya estuvieran lejos de Londres como de los Weasley.

_**¿Les gusta? Tomen en cuenta que como muy pocos me leen además ya había dado esta historia por perdida las ideas no pueden aparecer en un solo capitulo jeje. En fin dejen comentarios. Y mientras esperan la actualización pueden leer mis demas fics tanto terminados como en proceso. En especial – Una apuesta que enamora de Lily y James – Y – Una vida sin Voldemort (19 años antes del Epilogo) de todos los personajes de Harry Potter. **_


End file.
